Semana Pezberry 2
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Año 2013. Mes, Febrero ANTES yo era writergleek
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Broadway tiene mi corazón.  
**Autor: **writergleek  
**Chapter:** 1/1  
**Pairing:** Santana/Rachel  
**Summary: **Pezberry día 1. Rachel y Santana fueron amigas y algo más, hasta que una audición para Wicked se interpuso en su camino.  
**Word Count: **1,816  
**Rating:** T por las dudas.

* * *

**Broadway tiene mi corazón.**

**Hoy**

Debería sentirse bien, pero no podía. Ver esa marquesina justo en frente de la suya, no la hacía sentir bien.

Primero, porque sabía lo que había hecho para lograr el odio de la otra actriz. Segundo, porque realmente era una mujer completamente hermosa y en Broadway, eso significaba que podía llegar a existir algo más. Si es que no había nacido ese odio entre ellas, podía hacer cosas muy interesantes.

"¿Otra vez mirando la marquesina?" preguntó Mike Chang, quien era el encargado de la coreografía de su obra.

"No puedo dejar de hacerlo" dijo Santana López, la nueva Elphaba en Wicked.

"Eso tendrías que entenderlo, tú fuiste quien hizo que llegara tarde. Si no lo hubieras hecho, ella sería Elphaba" dijo Mike

"Y yo ahora sería Barbra" dijo Santana sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Vamos a cenar" dijo Mike agarrando su brazo y caminando hacia un restaurante al final de la calle. "Quizás tengamos oportunidad de verlos después del gran estreno"

* * *

**Tres meses atrás**

La cola para audicionar era enorme y ella había llegado media hora tarde. Suspiró sabiendo que para el momento en que sea su turno el director y los productores ya estarían completamente cansados.

Una pequeña morena llegó cinco minutos detrás de ella y se apoyó pesadamente contra la pared.

"¿Tarde? Conozco ese sentimiento" dijo Santana que había visto un par de veces a la morena en otras audiciones.

"Esos días en que todo te sale mal" dijo la pequeña morena levantando los hombros, como tratando de sacarse el sentimiento de encima.

"Santana López" dijo la latina estirando la mano para que la otra la estrechara. La pequeña morena iluminó su mirada y estrechó su mano, contenta.

"Rachel Berry" dijo mientras sonreía.

Las horas pasaban y ellas eran las únicas dos de la cola de cientos de aspirantes a protagonistas que hablaban entre ellas.

Descubrieron sus cosas en común, intercambiaron teléfonos y compartieron historias de otras audiciones.

Santana no podía estar más tranquila consigo misma. Era la primera vez que intentaba hacer algún tipo de amistad con alguien dentro del mundo del teatro y le estaba saliendo bien.

A pesar de todo, ninguna de las dos pasó esa audición. Pero eso no tuvo porque detener la creciente amistad.

Pocos días después de esa audición, Rachel le envió un mensaje para ir a tomar algo. Seguían hablando como si fueran grandes amigas y compartiendo momentos y generando memorias. Santana era feliz. Se estaba enamorando de la pequeña morena.

Por el otro lado, Rachel tambiéne estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por la latina y se lo contaba siempre a Kurt Hummel, su compañero de vivienda, quien se sentaba siempre atento a escuchar lo que ella quería contarle.

* * *

**Hoy**

Rachel salía del teatro, contenta porque esa noche iban a tener el gran estreno y todo estaba saliendo bien en los ensayos.

Además, tenía sed y el catering todavía no había llegado, así que quería comprar algo para tomar.

A lo lejos, pudo ver la marquesina de Wicked y el nombre de Santana y suspiró.

Ya no estaba tan segura de si la odiaba o no, pero prefería que tanta cercanía física no sea el equitativo a verla.

Todavía soñaba con ella y esa última y única noche que tuvieron juntas, y le dolía porque sabía que eventualmente iba a recordar los eventos del día siguiente.

Suspiró caminando hasta un pequeño puesto que vendía bebidas, rogando que Santana no apareciera por ese lugar.

* * *

**Dos meses atrás.**

Las cosas entre ellas avanzaron rápido y a la vez lento. Las audiciones se hacían difíciles, y un mes después de conocerse fue Santana quien juntó coraje mientras se anotaba junto a la Rachel en la audición para Wicked.

"¿Quieres ir a cenar esta noche?" preguntó la latina mientras salían del edificio. La audición sería unos días después, y quería estar con la diva lo más posible. Sabía que una de las dos probablemente quedaría para la obra.

"Esta bien" dijo Rachel sonriente.

En la cena, Santana le confesó lo que sentía y se sintió satisfecha y feliz al saber que Rachel sentía lo mismo.

Quedaban dos días para la audición, pero ninguna de las dos la mencionaba porque no querían romper la burbuja en la que habían entrado.

La noche anterior a la audición, terminaron desnudas en la cama de Santana, haciendo el amor más de una vez. O por lo menos para una de ellas era hacer el amor.

Mientras Rachel dormía profundamente, Santana se levantó sin hacer ruido y apagando el despertador, salió de la habitación en puntas de pie, vistiéndose y dejando el departamento rumbo a la audición.

Ya había terminado su turno y Rachel no había aparecido todavía. Sabía que la pequeña morena iba a estar enojada, pero se iba a calmar, había pensado.

Pero cuando la vio entrar y decir que había llegado, Santana se dio media vuelta y la ignoró cuando pasó a su lado.

Rachel ni siquiera hizo el intento de hablar con ella.

Cuando ya quedaba poca gente, el director y los productores salieron y dijeron que se terminaban las audiciones por ese día.

Rachel suspiró cansada y se fue, sin mirar dos veces hacia donde Santana estaba.

Pero quizás, y la latina supo que eso era lo que había causado el odio, fue lo que sucedió después, durante la cena.

Mientras Rachel llamaba y enviaba mensajes a Santana pidiéndole un momento para hablar, la latina estaba sentada con un vestido ajustado, escotado y mostrando todos sus atributos físicos junto al director y a uno de los productores de la obra.

Quizás, si no hubiera mirado hacia afuera del restaurante, aburrida de los halagos de esos hombres, nunca se hubiera enterado que Rachel estaba parada ahí afuera, mirándola con dolor en los ojos.

Santana nunca se iba a acostar con alguien por un papel, pero eso implicaba que los pudiera mantener interesados en ellos.

Recordó en ese momento cuando surgió ese tema de conversación con Rachel.

"¿Por qué mantenerlos interesados?" preguntó la diva con una sonrisa

"Porque los mantienes en vilo, deseandote sexualmente hasta que salen las críticas de la obra. Si son buenas, no te vas a quitar de la misma, porque fueron buenas críticas, si son malas, no importa ya si los rechazas. Desde ahí, eres libre. Porque cuando los rechazas, ya no te pueden hacer nada"

Y eso es lo que estaba haciendo Santana esa noche. Pero sabía que a pesar de que Rachel hubiera recordado esa conversación, ella ya había arruinado su relación.

* * *

**Hoy**

Santana había querido escurrirse para ver el estreno de "Barbra" pero no la dejaron. Además de que no coincidía el horario y ellos también estaban de estreno.

Quizás las críticas al día siguiente fueran terribles en cuanto a la distraída Elphaba, pero ella quería ver a Rachel. Le encantaba escucharla cantar.

Pero no solo no pudo escaparse después del estreno, sino que tuvo que salir con sus compañeros del teatro y el director a esperar las críticas en un bar cercano.

Coincidentemente, en una mesa al fondo, estaban los miembros de "Barbra" riendo y tomando alcohol, mientras esperaban el primer diario, el que iba a definir sus futuros.

Espero con la vista clavada en la mesa, mientras Mike intentaba meterla en la conversación. El director le estaba mirando el escote e intentaba tocarla, pero Santana parecía perdida en su mundo.

Cuando vio que Rachel se levantó y fue sola hacia el baño, Santana hizo lo mismo.

"¿Nuestras vejigas tienen el mismo tamaño?" preguntó Rachel cuando la vio entrar en el cuarto de baño.

"Quería hablar..." comenzó a decir Santana, pero la dura mirada de la pequeña morena hizo que cerrara la boca.

"No, ya no tienes derecho alguno a hablar, Santana. No quiero escucharlo" dijo Rachel olvidándose del porque había ido al baño y pasando al lado de la latina quien se quedó pensando en las palabras.

Santana sacudió la cabeza y la siguió de nuevo al bar, en donde las dos mesas con sus directores y compañeros, comenzaron a observarlas.

"Por favor, déjame explicarlo" dijo Santana agarrando el brazo de Rachel, quien en un movimiento rápido, le quito la bebida a uno de los clientes que pasaba cerca de ella y se la tiró a Santana en el cuerpo.

"No quiero. No vuelvas a acercarte a mi" dijo Rachel caminando a su mesa y sentándose entre dos de sus compañeros que miraban a la latina con la boca abierta.

A pesar de las ganas que tenía que irse a su casa, Santana sabía que tenía que quedarse a esperar las críticas, así que con todo el orgullo herido, caminó hasta la mesa en donde estaban sus acompañantes y se sentó.

Las críticas de Santana no fueron tan malas como ella esperaba, pero se pasó el momento viendo la mesa de Rachel, en donde todos felicitaban a la pequeña morena cuyas críticas habían sido mucho mejor de las que todos esperaban.

* * *

**Mas tarde.**

Santana entró en su departamento, cansada y tirando la cartera en el piso. Suspiró pensando en lo sucedido durante la noche en el bar, y pensaba como habían llegado a ese punto. Sonrío al darse cuenta de que sabía el cómo. Y todos los demás, también pensaban que lo sabían.

"Se te ve contenta" dijo Rachel prendiendo la luz del living.

"Lo estoy" dijo Santana caminando hacia ella.

"No te acerques, todavía hueles a sea lo que sea que te tiré encima" dijo la diva. "¿No quieres darte un baño?"

"¿No me quieres frotar la espalda?" preguntó Santana sonriendo.

* * *

**Después de eso.**

Todo había funcionado muy bien, y meses después, ambas obras lideraban la cantidad de público que las iba a ver, las dos morenas eran consideradas casi estrellas y todos pensaban que se odiaban.

En público, por lo menos era lo que habían demostrado.

En privado, nadie sospechaba que en realidad se amaban. Tanto que se habían casado en Las Vegas unos días atrás. Pero no lo iban a saber por un tiempo.

El plan, había surgido porque se habían enterado que el director de Wicked era de esos que solo elegía a personas que se acostaban con él y que además, se había comenzado a saber de la relación entre las dos morenas. Pero además, el mencionado director tenía los ojos puestos en Rachel, y eso no lo soportaba ninguna de las dos.

Rachel, no soportaba tratar con ese tipo de personas, y Santana estaba acostumbrada, por lo tanto llevaron a cabo el plan.

Nadie supo, entonces, que mientras Santana esperaba para audicionar en Wicked, Rachel había ido a la audición de Barbra, y después, se supo que Santana la había dejado dormida.

Todos creyeron la historia de decepción amorosa que sufrió Rachel Berry, lo suficiente como para que algunos comenzaran a tomar bandos.

Pero a ninguna de ellas dos le molestaba. Tenían los mismos horarios de trabajo, y juntas estaban haciendo historia en Broadway. Aunque Broadway las considerara Rivales.

* * *

_Hola! ¡Comenzó la Pezberry Week, por lo menos por acá, así que en vez de postearlos a la noche, voy a postearlos todas las mañanas Argentinas :D _

_No les puedo prometer una gran calidad en estos one shots, porque digamos...soy yo! y mi mente, así que van a poder ver de todo, y si... de todo. _

_Tienen distintos temas...porque...bueno, es la Pezberry week, pero hay algo en común...No me gusta Finn, así que creo que se va a notar. Creo que estaba escribiendo el sexto cuando me di cuenta de que si a alguien le gusta Finn, no le puedo pedir perdón, aunque creo que no hay cosas tan graves. _

_También todos tienen distintas longitudes..._

_Glee no me pertenece, lamentablemente ._

_Nos vemos, entonces, mañana :D_

_Saludos! _

_Lore_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Protegiendo tu amor.  
**Autor: **writergleek  
**Chapter:** 1/1  
**Pairing:** Santana/Rachel  
**Summary:** Pezberry Week Día Dos. Santana es la hija de uno de los jefes mafiosos de Chicago, Rachel es la bailarina de burlesque de otra de las familias de Chicago. Santana debe proteger a Rachel por los secretos que compartió con los López.  
**Word Count: **1,191

**Disclaimer: **Menciones de G!P Santana. Digo, por si no les gusta.  
**Rating:** T por las dudas.

* * *

**Protegiendo tu amor**

Santana López entró con la frente en alto al bar de su padre. Había logrado hacer ingresar un gran cargamento de bebidas alcohólicas y ya estaba listo para la distribuición. La prohibición había causado grandes progresos en la familia López y Chicago no tenía a nadie mejor para estar bajo su poder.

"Felicidades, hija" dijo su padre cuando ella se acercó a su mesa.

"Gracias" dijo Santana

"Ahora, tenemos un problema" agregó el hombre haciendo a su hija sentar a su lado.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Santana sentándose y mirando al escenario, justo cuando el espectáculo estaba por comenzar.

Primero vio salir a Brittany, con el gran vestido y por primera vez tenían un pianista. Detrás de su mejor amiga, salió una pequeña morena, quien mientras bailaba comenzó a cantar.

"Los Hudson están metiendo infiltrados en nuestra familia" dijo el hombre

"¿Y quienes son?" preguntó Santana moviéndose para acomodar cierta picazón en su parte íntimas.

"Ya fueron destruidos y dejados en el lugar donde corresponden" dijo Carlos López

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana sacando la mirada de la morena y mirando a su padre.

"Rachel Berry" dijo su padre, guiñándole un ojo a Santana y volviendo a mirar al escenario.

Los López, no habían tenido la suerte de tener un hijo varón, pero, Santana había nacido con el equipamiento necesario para darles un nieto y extender el negocio. Y Carlos López, sabía lo que esa morena estaba haciéndole sentir a su hija.

"¿Es quien está cantando y bailando con Brittany?" preguntó Santana recorriendo ahora con la mirada todo el cuerpo de la morena, y sintió como su amigo en su entrepierna reaccionaba.

"Si. La rescatamos hace uno días. En realidad la rescató uno de tus primos segundos de una redada a los Hudson. Él no sabía que hacer, ya que la mujer apenas abrió la boca contó quien era, así que se comunicó conmigo y fui a hablar con ella. Cuando salí de la comisaría, salí con ella, y se quedó con Brittany. Fue Brittany quien apareció ayer contándome que ella podía cantar. Cuando me dijo eso, por supuesto que pensé en lo otro, y no solo se estaba refiriendo a lo otro, sino a que realmente podía cantar." dijo Carlos mirando sospechosamente a su hija, si ella iba a jugar al juego, el también.

"¿Rescatada?" preguntó Santana

"Seré un traficante de alcohol en la época de la prohibición en Estados Unidos, moveré algún poco de droga para aquellas personas que la piden, robaré y mataré porque así lo estipulan los códigos de la familia. Pero sabes muy bien Santana, que hay algo que yo no soporto" dijo Carlos seriamente.

Y Santana asintió, porque sabía que era lo que no soportaba su padre. El tráfico de personas.

"Ella salió de ahí, y comenzó a contar con detalle todo lo que sabe. Tenemos una oportunidad con los Hudson que vamos a llevar a cabo mañana. Pero ella va a necesitar quedarse contigo. Aunque...¿no es la primera vez, verdad?"

Santana negó con la cabeza y miró a su padre.

"Logré que estuviera conmigo un par de veces, pero nunca la pude sacar de ese lugar." dijo la latina.

"Entonces, ahora es toda tuya. Brittany no puede protegerla más, y mañana si alguno de ellos sobrevive, van a ir a buscarla"

Santana asintió y se levantó saludando a su padre antes de ponerse el sombrero y caminar hacia el backstage, en donde las otras mujeres se estaban preparando.

Brittany cuando la vio, sonrió como siempre y le presentó a Rachel que se había puesto completamente colorada al verla. Le entregó las cosas de la pequeña morena y despidiéndose de ella, la dejó marchar junto a Santana.

* * *

"No me dijiste que trabajabas para los Hudson" le dijo Santana un rato después. La había conocido en un bar que en la ciudad llamaban _neutral_ y se había _enamorado_ enseguida. Después de un mes de coqueteo, logró hacer que ella la viera fuera del bar, pero Rachel siempre era bastante cuidada con tocarla. Y Santana también, mientras más la conocía más se enamoraba. Pero no sabía, porque la podía ver algunas veces por semana. Después de confesarle lo que sentía, Santana se fue al viaje del que acaba de regresar. Eso había sido una semana y media atrás.

"No quería que te sucediera algo. Sé con quienes trabajaba" dijo Rachel detrás de ella. Había entrado en la casa.

Santana dejó las cosas que tenía en la mano y giró para enfrentar a Rachel, quien solo había cerrado la puerta.

"Ahora no trabajas para nadie" dijo la latina y Rachel levantó la mirada y sonrió.

* * *

Cuando Santana despertó la mañana siguiente, siguió el sonido de una persona cantando en su casa. En la cocina, Rachel estaba preparando el desayuno con la camisa que Santana tenía puesta la noche anterior.

La latina sonrió y se acercó despacio a la diva para remediar el problema. El problema de que Rachel tenía mucha ropa encima.

* * *

Tuvo que salir a las 9 de la noche, para ir a hablar con su padre de lo que había sucedido con los Hudson. Había sido un trabajo conjunto con las otras familias, a quienes no le gustaba esa familia en particular. A decir verdad, todas las familias.

Solo había logrado escapar uno de los Hudson, pero no pensaban que era de gran peligro.

Y eso había tranquilazado a Santana.

Hasta que vio la puerta de su casa abierta.

Hasta que vio a Rachel atada y con la boca tapada y uno de los Hudson a quien ella no conocía la estaba apuntando con un arma.

Santana pudo notar que había maltratado a la pequeña morena, y la furia fluyó por ella.

No pudo notar que era lo que decía el gigante ese que mantenía la vida de Rachel en la punta de una pistola. Ni recordar que detrás de ella iban a aparecer sus guardaespaldas.

Solo miró a Rachel y la vio sufrir y se enojó.

Por lo tanto, en el momento en que el Hudson le diera la espalda, ella saltó sobre él y comenzaron a pelear con por el arma.

Cuando sonaron dos disparos sus guardaespaldas aparecieron.

Rachel estaba bien.

El Hudson muerto.

Y ella comenzaba a perder el foco de lo que estaba viendo y la conciencia.

* * *

"Me enteré que vas a retirarte del canto y del burlesque" dijo Carlos López mirando a Rachel quien asentía.

"Creo que es lo más seguro para mi. Ya pasaron varios meses, además. Y no me siento segura" agregó la cantante.

"Una verdadera lástima, porque eres muy buena" dijo el hombre.

"Ahora tengo que..." comenzó a decir Rachel cuando una mano a su derecha se levantó e hizo que cerrara la boca.

"Ahora se va a dedicar a ser toda mi ama de casa porque en pocos meses, va a nacer tu nieto o nieta" dijo Santana y el hombre sonrió como muy pocas veces lo habían visto sonreír.

"Bueno, eso si hay que festejarlo" dijo Carlos López, levantándose para bailar con algunas mujeres que estaban paseando por el bar.

"Son una familia mafiosa muy particular" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Santana

"No digas mafiosa al frente de papá, no le va a gustar" dijo la latina besando la frente de la diva.

* * *

_OAAAAAAAAAA_

_¿Cómo están?  
_

_¿Soy yo o la Pezberry Week está como tranquila? No importa...seguiré... lalalalala_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, fue uno de los que más me costó escribir, aunque realmente no sé porque. Por eso quedó fácil y cortito. Creo. Para mi. _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_**nini: **muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!  
_

**_HarukaIs: _**_gracias! espero que te sigan gustando! Saludos.  
_

**_NayNayRiversss: _**_hola! Gracias por seguirla esta Pezberry Week! Saludos!  
_

_Gracias a todos y voy a ir a un diccionario de sinónimos a buscar un sinónimo de gracias, se ve que lo repito mucho._

_Otra cosa, para terminar. Sé que parace que son cortitos, pero muchos varían en longitud. No me acuerdo si mañana o pasado comienzan los largos. _

_Nos vemos mañana! _

_Saludos!_

_Lore_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Un campamento demasiado extraño.  
**Autor: **writergleek  
**Chapter:** 1/1  
**Pairing:** Santana/Rachel, Quinn/Brittany  
**Summary:** Pezberry Week, día 3. Camping. El glee club se va de campamento, a pesar de que muchos no deseaban ir. Cosas muy extrañas suceden, porque había alguien que no quería estar en ese lugar. Establecido Pezberry y Quitt.  
**Word Count: **2,063  
**Rating:** M

* * *

**Un campamento demasiado extraño.**

Santana miraba su carpa recién terminada de armar, y decidió que era el mejor trabajo realizado hasta ahora.

"¿San?" preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

"¿Qué?" fue la respuesta ofuscada de la latina

"Sigues enojada. Mejor voy a buscar agua" dijo la voz y Santana asintió sin darse vuelta.

Habían discutido mientras comenzaban a armar la carpa. Rachel y sus manías del orden, la habían dejado casi herida mortalmente porque no vio donde iba a clavar una estaca. Ésto, junto con la gran idea de Schuester de acampar en pleno otoño, hizo que Santana explotara y comenzara a insultar a la diva.

"¿Has visto a Brittany?" preguntó Quinn sacando a Santana de sus pensamientos. "Se enojó porque le grité cuando estaba armando la carpa y ahora realmente la necesito" agregó señalando un montón de tela unos metros al lado de la de Santana.

"Seguro está con Rachel quien sabe que yo estoy enojada con ella" dijo Santana

"¿Qué hizo?" preguntó Quinn mirando su montón de tela.

"Casi me clava una estaca en el pie" dijo Santana dando media vuelta "y le comencé a gritar, y después bajé la voz y le dije cosas que quizás no debería haberle dicho"

"¿Cómo que era una estúpida? Todos lo escuchamos" dijo Quinn

"Si, eso" dijo Santana "¿Qué le pasa a Mercedes?" preguntó señalando a la mencionada quien tenía una tela gris rodeando su cuerpo.

"Dice que la tela de la carpa le sirve para hacer un gran vestido anti lluvia"

"Es idiota"

"Si, bueno. ¿Acaso no lo somos todos?"

"También escuchaste eso"

"Si, como para no hacerlo. Entiendo que no estés muy alegre de que Schuester organizara este campamento, pero no tendrías que habértela agarrado con Rachel. Ella no tiene la culpa y la verdad fue una de las que dijo en voz alta que no le parecía buena idea"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Puedes seguir hablando y así me haces sentir más culpable todavía"

"No entiendo que hice mal" dijo la rubia señalando su carpa

"Quinn, no clavaste las estacas" dijo Santana "¿Para dónde está el río?"

"Hacia allá" dijo Quinn caminando hacia el lugar donde se suponía que estuvieran las estacas. "Pensé que solo había que ponerla en un lugar y se armaba sola"

"Ahora, ¿quién es la idiota?" dijo Santana caminando hacia donde estaba su novia.

* * *

"Y de pronto, un hombre lobo saltó haciendo que Cenicienta corriera por el bosque y perdiera su zapatito" decía Brittany mientras Santana seguía su voz, buscando a Rachel. Sabía que estarían juntas.

"Guau, que buena historia Britt" escuchó que Rachel le respondía.

"Si, pero Quinn dice que no es tan buena y que mezclo muchas otras historias"

"Bueno, pero ella no entiende que mezclar otras historias es más divertido. Mejoras las historias."

"¿No quieres ser mi novia en lugar de Quinn?"

"No, no quiere" dijo Santana apareciendo en el lugar en donde las dos estaban sentadas.

"Ohhh" dijo Brittany poniéndose triste.

"Bueno, ya tenemos bastante agua Britt, ¿volvemos?" preguntó la diva mirando con una sonrisa a Santana.

"Si, porque si vuelvo sola me pierdo" dijo la rubia cerrando la mochila en donde tenía varias botellas llenas de agua.

Santana las siguió en silencio, agradeciendo que Rachel no estaba _tan _enojada con ella como creía.

* * *

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó Rachel parándose al lado de Quinn y mirando el centro del campamento.

"No tengo ni idea. Schuester apareció gritando que había una serpiente por algún lugar del bosque y de pronto, Puck y Finn corrieron hacia donde estaba la madera para la hoguera, y comenzaron a hacer eso"

"Que parece extrañamente un fuerte" dijo Mercedes poniéndose al lado de ellas.

"¿Por qué tienes la carpa alrededor de tu cuerpo?" preguntó Rachel y Mercedes la miró ofendida. Antes de dejarla contestar, Santana decidió hablar.

"¿Sabías que es mejor tenerla como techo que como vestido? Te lo digo porque parece que esta noche va a llover"

"Tienes razón" dijo Mercedes sacándose la carpa de encima y caminando al lugar que tenía designado para armar la suya.

Rachel, caminó hasta el fuerte armado y miró por lo que parecía la puerta.

"¡Ew!" gritó haciendo que todos miraran sorprendidos. "¡Pónganse ropa!" agregó alejándose del lugar.

"¿Rachel, eres tú?" preguntó Finn desde adentro del fuerte.

"Sr. Schuester, no sé que es lo que pretende al estar desnudo con dos alumnos, pero quería hacerle recordar que Sue Sylvester también vino con nosotros." dijo Rachel y el profesor salió corriendo del fuerte desnudo a meterse nuevamente en el bosque.

"Esas son imágenes que no quería en mi cabeza, Streisand" dijo Sue parándose al lado de la diva.

"Finn, Noah, ¿sabían que las serpientes buscan lugares pequeños para esconderse o construcciones de madera mal armadas?" gritó Rachel y eventualmente los dos chicos también salieron corriendo pero rumbo a sus carpas.

"Ahora que pasó el trauma de nuestras vidas, continúen con lo que estaban haciendo" gritó Sue.

* * *

"Lo siento" dijo Santana entrando a la carpa detrás de Rachel.

"Esta bien" dijo la diva

"No, no está bien. No tendría que haberte gritado ni haber dicho todas esas cosas"

"No estoy enojada"

"No me vas a dejar tocarte durante todo el tiempo que pasemos en este campamento, ¿verdad?"

"No estoy enojada, San. Después de que me gritaste, si, me enojé un poco. Pero después me di cuenta de que necesitabas hacerlo porque querías descargar la bronca que tenías por este viaje. Pero no creas que ni por un momento voy a dejarte hacerlo seguido. No soy la persona con la que tenías que descargarte"

"Lo siento"

"Esta bien"

"¿Puedo besarte?"

"Cuando quieras"

* * *

"Bueno, ahora que todo está listo, hay que repartir las tareas" dijo Schuester apareciendo en el campamento nuevamente, y con la ropa puesta.

"William, no creo que ninguno de estos chicos te quiera tener cerca" dijo Sue

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó el hombre

"Señor Schuester, ud. nos metió a Finn y a mi en un espacio reducido y sin ropa" dijo Puck

"Emm...allá hay algo, voy a ver" dijo Schuester poniéndose colorado y saliendo del círculo.

"Bueno, visto que nos quedamos sin su director, voy a dar las órdenes yo" dijo Sue

"Y eso le molesta tanto" dijo Rachel logrando una mirada fulminante de la entrenadora.

"Berry, López, vayan a buscar agua. Para todos. Puckerman, Hudson, van a ir a buscar hierbas para acompañar la comida. ¿Si Berry?" preguntó Sue viendo que la diva había levantado.

"Me parece mejor que envíe a buscar esas hierbas a alguien que tenga conocimiento de lo que está haciendo." dijo Rachel

"Tienes razón aunque no me guste dártela. Toyota, ladyface, tomarán el lugar de ellos. El resto, lo decidiremos cuando Santana y Rachel desaparezcan en el bosque, porque parece que López está desesperada por buscar agua"

* * *

"San, ¿no tendríamos que estar cargando agua?" preguntó Rachel mientras la latina terminaba de sacarle la remera.

"Podemos tardar todo el tiempo que querrámos" dijo Santana corriendo el corpiño de la diva y poniendo la boca en uno de sus pechos.

"Ohhh...bueno" dijo Rachel metiendo su mano en el pantalón de Santana

"Mmmm, Rach..." dijo Santana al sentir los dedos de la diva en su entrepierna.

* * *

"Espero que se hayan lavados las manos con lejía" dijo Sue cuando las vio regresar, con dos mochilas llenas de botellas de agua.

"Entrenadora, yo opino que las parejas no duerman juntas esta noche" dijo Finn apareciendo de pronto "ni ninguna noche"

"Hudson que seas un _forever alone_ no me importa." dijo Sue.

* * *

"No entiendo como puede gustarte lo que acabamos de comer" dijo Santana mirando a su novia que disfrutaba de una hoja de algo.

"Soy vegana, San"

"Eres un maldito conejo"

"Un conejo que puede morder tu clítoris esta noche, mientras meto mis dedos en tu vagina y te hago gritar mi nombre" dijo la diva en el oído de Santana.

"Tenemos un trato" dijo Santana cruzando las piernas, mientras Mike comenzaba a contar una historia de terror.

* * *

"Michael, debo decirte que estoy muy desilusionada con la historia de terror que contaste" dijo Rachel cuando el muchacho asiático había terminado. El resto de las mujeres del club, menos ella y Santana lo miraban con los ojos brillosos.

"Si, Chang. ¿Cómo se te ocurre relatar Crepúsculo como historia de terror?" preguntó Santana

"Da terror leer los libros" dijo Rachel pensando

"O ver las películas" agregó Santana

"Uds. dos se van a dormir" dijo Sue mirándolas enojada. "Y ya que estamos, el resto también"

* * *

"Oh, Dios, si...Rach...amor...ya...¡RACHEL!"

"Tendrías que ser un poco más silenciosa en este momento" dijo la diva cuando Santana salió del orgasmo

"Dios, si estar al aire libre te hacía tan salvaje, hubiera aceptado antes esta idea de campamento" dijo Santana atrayendo el rostro de Rachel hacia el suyo para besarla y saborearse a sí misma.

"Muy lindo, pero ahora tienes que arreglar un problema" dijo la diva cuando se separaron.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Santana viendo como su mano iba a parar a la entrepierna de la diva. "Con gusto" agregó cuando sintió la humedad que ahí se había formado.

* * *

"Definitivamente, no fue la idea más brillante de Schuester venir de campamento" dijo Sue mirando como cargaban al profesor en una ambulancia.

"¿Por qué lo dice?" preguntó Rachel que estaba parada a su lado.

"Porque he pasado un montón de tiempo hablando con idiotas que no saben donde tienen sus pies" dijo Sue señalando al grupo de gleeks que miraban como se llevaban a su profesor.

"Yo creo que es el mejor momento para comenzar a disfrutar de este campamento" dijo Santana

"Yo también" dijo Rachel

"Si, pero esos tienen un vínculo un poco extraño con Schuester" dijo Sue "Y además, no quieren seguir escuchando lo que uds. hacen por las noches en su carpa"

"Yo si quiero" dijo Puck levantando la mano

"Bueno, pero eso tiene solución, Sue" dijo Rachel.

"Si, pero estos no saben ni como juntar hierbas, Berry. Ayer cenamos pino"

"Tiene razón, mejor terminamos con este campamento."

"Eres la persona más inteligente en este grupo de inútiles" dijo Sue

"Lo sabía" dijo Rachel, caminando hacia el campamento.

"Berry..." gritó Sue haciendo que la mencionada esperara lo que iba a decir. "¿Cómo se las arregló Schuester para trepar a un árbol, caerse y quebrarse un brazo corriendo mientras gritaba, "lobo" "lobo"?

"La verdad, no tengo ni idea, Sue. ¿Por qué no va al hospital a preguntarle?" dijo Rachel sin hacer contacto visual con la entrenadora.

"No quiero contagiarme de su estupidez"

* * *

Cuando estaban esperando el colectivo, Brittany acomodaba las cosas en los bolsos y dio un pequeño grito.

"¿Qué sucede, Pierce?" preguntó Sue acercándose a ella.

"Piel de lobo" dijo la rubia señalando algo que salía de uno de los bolsos.

"Berry" gritó Sue y con la diva, apareció Santana y el resto de los miembros del club.

"¿Si?" preguntó la diva tragando saliva.

"¿Cómo explicas ese disfraz de lobo saliendo de tu bolso?" preguntó la entrenadora.

"¿El lobo que lo usó lo dejó anoche ahí después de cambiar de piel?" preguntó Rachel intentando contener su risa.

"Berry, me estás cayendo mucho mejor" dijo Sue pasando a su lado.

* * *

Ya en el viaje de vuelta, Rachel se acercó a donde Brittany estaba sentada junto a Quinn.

"¿Qué hacías revisando mi bolso?" preguntó girando los ojos al sentir a Santana parada detrás de ella y al resto del club en silencio, esperando la respuesta.

"Estaba esperando encontrar el juguete sexual que hizo a Santana gritar tanto anoche" dijo Brittany como si nada.

"No era un juguete sexual, Britt." dijo la latina "Era el hobbit"

"¿Rachel te hace gritar tanto?" preguntó la rubia mientras la diva se ponía cada vez más colorada.

"Si" dijo Santana levantando los hombros.

"¿Me la prestas unos días?" preguntó Brittany haciendo que Rachel empujara a Santana hasta su asiento, antes de que le haga algo a su mejor amiga.

* * *

"Por lo menos Schuester ahora no va a insistir en qué volvamos a salir de campamento" dijo Rachel mientras caminaban por McKinley.

"Además de que no creo que insista más en nada. Puckerman le contó a su madre lo del momento desnudo y están investigando si no es un pedófilo" dijo Santana

"Uds. me han hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo" dijo Sue pasando al lado de las morenas.

"¿San?" dijo Rachel mirando a su novia.

"¿Mmm?"

"La próxima vez, no usemos drogas tan fuertes en Schuester."

"No creo que haya próxima vez, Rach" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de su novia.

* * *

_¡Buenas!  
_

_¿Cómo están? _

_Día 3 y un capítulo más largo que el 2...y de esos raros, por lo que pudieron leer._

_Mañana es mucho más largo y la verdad, es uno de los que mas me gustan de esta semana. Pero, bueno, lo verán mañana._

_Espero que les haya gustado este one shot!_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

**_HarukaIs:_**_espero que no sea una tormenta mala. Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_Wanda-Marie840_**_: Gracias por la review! Espero que esté capítulo te haya gustado también! Saludos!_

**_Amalia: _**_gracias por leer mis pezberrys y por la review! intentaré seguir escribiendo. Saludos!_

_Ah, otra cosa, como hace mucho que no actualizo las aventuras, ya que con eso de las dos historias que estoy escribiendo, quería recordar que si quieren ver algún prompt pezberry, pueden dejarme un pm y con gusto lo escribiré. _

_Gracias! _

_Saludos!_

_Lore_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**Una buena acción tiene su premio.  
**Autor: **writergleek  
**Chapter:** 1/1  
**Pairing:** Santana/Rachel, Quinn/Brittany  
**Summary:** Pezberry Week, día 4. Having Children. Rachel y Santana llevan dos años intentando tener hijos. Pero nada de lo que intentaron hasta ahora sirve. A Quinn le encanta mostrar y hablar sobre sus hijos con Brittany a pesar del sufrimiento de sus mejores amigas. Santana salva a una mujer que le da una extraño agradecimiento. G!P Rachel.  
**Word Count: **5,991  
**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Hay menciones de un Rachel/Noah/Santana, hay menciones de G!P y hay sexo. O sea...tenía que anunciarlo. Y es raro.

* * *

**Una buena acción tiene su premio**

Volvía triste a su departamento en New York. Sabía que Rachel iba a estar mucho más triste que ella cuando supiera la noticia. Y no quería darle todavía la noticia. Quizás debería esperar a que su diva se fuera hacia el teatro para volver al hogar.

"Dos años" dijo mientras caminaba por calles que pocas veces había recorrido, pero que ya no le importaba. Hacía dos años que junto a Rachel venían intentando tener hijos. Incluso un poco más, si se cuentan los seis meses previos, en donde intentaron con Puckerman. Pero nada, no había forma de que los embriones se peguen en el útero de Santana. No había forma de que el esperma utilizado fecunde a Santana. No había ninguna forma. Y ella, a pesar de lo que muchos podrían decir, quería un hijo y si era de Rachel, mucho mejor.

Se apoyo contra el paredón de un edificio, mientras daba rienda suelta a sus lágrimas y se sentó en el piso, sucio, a llorar. No quería siquiera contarle a Brittany, quien le iba a contar a Quinn, quien la iba a llamar y en el medio de la conversación intentando consolarla iba a comenzar a hablar de los dos niños hermosos que ellas tenían. Ya no era cuestión de suerte, tampoco. Sus ginecólogos no entendían porque los tratamientos no habían funcionado en ninguna de las dos. Y eso que su relación era lo suficientemente fuertepara dejar entrar a Puckerman en su cama, para intentar ser madres. Una nueva oleada de llanto arribó a los ojos de Santana. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Rachel que no solo no estaba embarazada sino que solo les quedaba dinero para una vez más?¿Cómo iba a calmar a la diva que toda las noches volvía con la cosa más simple que encontraba por la calle para adornar el cuarto de un bebé que no sabían si iban a tener o no?

"Quizás deberías relajarte" dijo una voz al frente de la latina y al mirar, se encontró con una niña que era una mezcla de ella y de Rachel.

"¿Quién rayos eres tú?" preguntó secándose los ojos de las lágrimas.

"Hay muchas respuestas para esa pregunta, pero no tengo ganas de decirte quien soy" dijo la niña caminando hacia el interior del callejón. Santana siguió un segundo la mirada para levantarse y seguir la figura. La niña tenía ese color caramelo de piel de ella y de Rachel. El pelo le caía negro hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran como los de Santana y la nariz era la mezcla perfecta de la nariz de Rachel y de ella. Y los labios, Santana estaba segura de que esos labios eran de parte de los Berry.

"Ya me estoy volviendo loca" dijo en voz alta. La niña no estaba en ningún lado vista y ahora se encontraba a la entrada de un nuevo callejón donde podía ver algunos locales. Nunca había escuchado hablar de un lugar así, y parecía que se había transportado a la edad media de los callejones, aunque no supiera que si existía o no.

De pronto, pudo notar dos figuras entrando en escena. Ninguna de las dos era conocida. La mujer era hermosa, rubia y de ojos celestes. "No es de mi tipo" dijo Santana mientras fruncía la mirada al ver que el hombre que caminaba junto a la mujer la miraba de una forma extraña. No a ella, a la mujer. Ella parecía que no podía ser vista.

El hombre, en un movimiento extraño empujó a la mujer en contra de la pared y la misma empezó a gritar, intentando sacarselo de encima. Pero era una cuestión de segundos, en los que Santana tomó la decisión.

Marcando el 911 en su celular, gritó para hacer que el hombre notara su presencia. Cuando miró hacia su lado, el rostro del hombre demostraba miedo y salió corriendo cuando una de las puertas del callejón se abrió. Santana corrío hacia la mujer que había caído al piso y se agachó para ayudarla.

"Gracias" dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba.

"No hay problema. Espero que algún día alguien haga algo así si me sucede algo parecido. ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Santana notanto que el hombre había alcanzado a romperle la manga de la camisa que llevaba.

"Si. Solo un poco de tela rota, no hay ningún problema" dijo la mujer mirando alrededor. "¿Cómo llegaste hasta este lugar?"

"Ahh...bueno...por allá" dijo señalando su destino y la mujer la miró extrañada

"¿Sola?" preguntó la mujer agarrándole la mano a Santana y comenzando a observar la palma de la misma. La latina se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la mujer, pero quizás ya no le importaba.

"Seguí a una niña que se me apareció" dijo Santana mientras la mujer le agarraba la otra mano.

"Estás demasiado perturbada, deberías relajarte." dijo la mujer "A partir de la luna llena, va a haber un cambio en tu mujer. No solo va a ayudar a que se relajen, sino que con el tiempo les dará lo que más desean. Esto aparecerá hasta que cumpla su función, cada luna llena. Es un regalo por ayudarme"

"Gracias por la cuota de fé" dijo Santana sintiendo como la mujer soltaba suavemente sus manos.

"Ahora deberías irte y yo iré al refugio de mi casa" dijo la mujer y Santana la miró desaparecer en una de las puertas del callejón. "Recuerda, cada luna llena"

"A veces estar loca lleva a estar más loca" dijo Santana volviendo por el lugar por el que había llegado. Suspiró cuando se encontró en alguna de las calles principales, y caminó hacia el subterráneo para ir a su casa a decirle a Rachel lo que había sucedido. Tanto lo extraño como lo malo.

* * *

Cinco días después de aquel día que ahora Santana se había olvidado del encuentro con esa mujer y la latina se encontraba esperando a su mujer a la salida del teatro. Era la última noche de la obra en escena y además de fascinante como el resto de las noches, Rachel había estado espectacular.

La latina esperaba nerviosa porque la veía llegar a donde ella estaba, pero tenía que pasar por todos los fans que querían un autógrafo.

"Por fin" dijo Rachel dos horas después, solo quedaban pocas personas a la salida del teatro y había llegado junto a su mujer.

"Lo mismo digo" dijo Santana dándole un beso y agarrando la mano de la diva para comenzar la caminata.

Fueron hasta un pequeño bar italiano en la cuadra de su departamento, y se sentaron a esperar ser atendidas.

"¿Rach?" preguntó Santana. La diva nunca le echaba la culpa de nada y realmente sabía que nunca lo iba a hacer, pero ya hace un tiempo atrás la actividad sexual entre ellas se estaba viniendo abajo debido a la depresión que ambas tenían por no poder quedar embarazadas.

"¿Mmm?" preguntó la diva dejando la carta en la mesa.

"¿Por qué no nos vamos de vacaciones?"

Rachel la observó sorprendida, sabía que los ahorros eran para un nuevo intento y si los gastaban en vacaciones iban a tener que esperar a que Santana ganara algún bono en su trabajo o Rachel consiguiera un nuevo papel. No es que ésto último sea lo más difícil, pero trabajar desde la universidad había desgastado a la diva y quería descansar un tiempo.

"Sé que podemos volver a intentarlo más adelante, todavía somos jóvenes. Y estoy segura que las dos estamos lo suficientemente estresadas y por eso no funciona." explicó Santana

"De paso no veríamos a Brittany y a Quinn con las fotos de sus hijos por unos días" agregó la diva.

"Pensé que no opinabas lo mismo que yo en ese aspecto" dijo la latina.

"Oh vamos, como si no lo hiciera. Brittany te pone una cara de lástima cada vez que ella sola saca el tema de nuestra fecundación y Quinn, milagrosamente, encuentra una foto de sus hijos haciendo caca en el balcón de los vecinos" dijo la diva y Santana sonrió un poco. Sabía que era cierto y no quería volver por unos días a soportar eso.

"¿San?" preguntó Rachel después de unos segundos. Miraba hacia la calle y la latina siguió su mirada. "Esa nena es como una mezcla perfecta de nosotras"

"Si, es hermosa" dijo la latina agarrando la mano de la diva.

Las dos, dejaron de mirar a la niña, y volvieron a buscar los ojos de la otra. No poder tener hijos estaba matando de a poco su relación, y las dos lo sabían. Pero no culpaban a la otra, se culpaban a si mismas.

"Vamos de vacaciones, San" dijo Rachel y la latina sonrío.

* * *

Organizaron todo bastante rápido y partieron rumbo a Hawaii. Sabían que ahí no iban a molestarlas, menos cuando decidieron a su vez dejar los teléfonos en las habitaciones. No podían no haberlo llevado, pero eventualmente, tenían que hacerlo por si surgía algo. Pero no iban a concentrarse en ellos.

Era un jueves a la mañana, cuando Rachel apareció emocionada por la habitación, después de haber ido a buscar unas frutas a un mercado cercano.

Si, el hotel servía desayuno y utilizaba frutas frescas, y Rachel lo sabía y lo había consumido, pero a veces le gustaba comprar frutas.

"Hoy es la fiesta del hombre lobo en el bar del hotel" dijo saltando sobre la cama donde Santana todavía seguía acostada.

"¿No quieres morderme?" preguntó en cambio la latina levantando las cejas y sacando la sábana para mostrar que estaba completamente desnuda.

Habían llegado hacía 3 días, y no habían tenido ningún tipo de relación sexual, más allá de besos. Sabían las dos que tenían que pensar en las cosas que habían sucedido en los últimos meses.

"Oh..." dijo Rachel lamiéndose los labios ante la vista de su esposa desnuda.

Santana se quedó esperando un movimiento, mientras comenzaba a sentirse consciente de la mirada de Rachel pasar por su cuerpo. No sabía y no podía saber si la diva la seguía viendo atractiva o no. Tenía mucho miedo de que la respuesta fuera negativa. Decidió cerrar los ojos para esperar que decisión iba a tomar su mujer, mientras por dentro se preguntaba si no había sido muy directa.

Pero, cuando unos dedos comenzaron a acariciar su estómago, se dio cuenta de que había extrañado ese contacto en su piel.

"San" susurró Rachel y la latina decidió que lo mejor era abrir los ojos. Se encontró con los ojos marrones de la diva mirándola con preocupación y Santana solo sonrió. "Te extraño" dijo Rachel acortando la distancia y besando a Santana despacio mientras sus manos comenzaron a cubrir más parte del torso de la latina.

Quizás porque en Hawaii hacía calor o porque las dos sentían calor hace tiempo que no se podía calmar el beso escaló en cuestión de segundos y Santana ya estaba tratando de desvestir a su esposa, quien intentaba separar su boca lo menos posible de la de Santana.

Cuando terminaron las dos desnudas, Rachel se ubicó mejor encima de Santana y comenzó a besar la mándibula y la garganta de la latina, mientras sus manos acariciaban los pechos de Santana mientras estaba se arqueaba hacia la diva.

"Ohhhh, Diosss...lo que te extrañaba" dijo Santana cuando sintió la boca de Rachel encerrar uno de sus pezones y comenzar a succionar y lamer. Las manos de la latina, inmediatamente volaron hacia la cabellera de la diva, para mantenerla ahí hasta que ese pecho estuviera completamente abusado.

Pero, sorprendiendo a Santana, Rachel al soltar el pecho, siguió descendiendo por su estómago con su boca, mientras con sus manos abría más las piernas de la latina.

Cuando se encontró cara a cara con la vagina de Santana, Rachel emitió un gemido de placer, mientras su lengua probaba el sabor dulce que la latina le ofrecía.

"Yo extrañé tu sabor" dijo antes de comenzar a lamer y morder el clítoris de Santana, mientras con una mano mantenía la cadera quieta.

Fue descendiendo hasta la entrada de Santana y enterró su lengua unos segundos, saboreando con más placer los líquidos de la latina, quien no dejaba de repetir su nombre para entonces.

Cuando Rachel introdujo dos dedos en la vagina de Santana, ésta empezó a tirar hacia arriba, para tener a la diva cara a cara.

No tuvo que hacer mucho juego preliminar antes de imitar lo que su esposa estaba haciendo, porque Rachel estaba tan húmeda como ella y sus dedos entraron fácilmente.

Las dos acrecentaron el paso al sentir su orgasmo acercarse y explotaron en un beso que fue más dientes chocando que otra cosa.

Rachel decidió tapar entonces a Santana y dormir un rato las dos juntas.

Por ahora, las cosas estaban mejorando.

* * *

Las dos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y se sorprendieron al ver que afuera estaba oscuro.

"¿Rach?" dijo Santana apretando más sus brazos alrededor de la diva, mientras tenía la vista clavada al frente. "Creo que hay alguien en la habitación" agregó y la diva siguió su mirada hasta notar lo mismo.

Poco a poco, la habitación fue iluminándose con la luz de la luna llena que empezaba ese día, y las dos pudieron notar que era la pequeña niña que habían visto últimamente.

"Es luna llena" dijo la voz. Era casi tan angelical como la de Rachel, pero sus ojos tenían ese rasgo rebelde de Santana. "Es momento de que comience a cumplirse sus deseos"

Cuando las dos se miraron después de las palabras, un dolor circuló por la más pequeña de las morenas, haciéndola sentar en la cama.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Santana sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola.

"Es tu deseo. Hoy empieza a cumplirse. Cada luna llena y durante tres días, eso va a aparecer para que Rachel y tú puedan tener un hijo" dijo la niña sentándose en la cama. "O una hija" agregó.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana y la niña sacó la sábana que las estaba cubriendo. Rachel, no quería sacar las manos de su entrepierna, le estaba doliendo tremendamente y todo era muy extraño a su alrededor como para entender que estaba pasando.

Como la diva no movía las manos, la niña hizo el intento, pero Santana las sacó del camino.

"Si no miras, ¿cómo vas a entender?" preguntó la niña.

"Lo hago yo" dijo Santana y puso sus manos sobre las de Rachel, que ahora estaba dejando de sentir dolor, para sentir calor.

Cuando las retiró, en el lugar donde antes estaba la vagina de una mujer, se encontraron con un pene y sus dos testículos.

"¿Qué rayos está pasando, Santana?" preguntó Rachel y la latina miraba el pene y a la diva y a la niña sin entender nada.

"Santana ayudó a alguien que estaba en peligro, mientras se sentía mal porque no podía darte un hijo. Esa persona a la cual Santana le ayudó, le dio como agradecimiento ésto. Tienen 3 días para usarlo, y después desaparecerá. Si no vuelve en la próxima luna llena, es porque Santana está exitosamente embarazada. Si vuelve, es porque hay que seguir intentándolo." dijo la niña desapareciendo de la habitación.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana mientras las palabras entraban en su mente y Rachel miraba el apéndice que ahora tenía en su entrepierna.

"¿San?" preguntó la diva unos minutos después.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana quien todavía estaba tratando de entender que estaba pasando.

"¿Por qué está tan parado y duro?" preguntó Rachel mirando el pene, que en realidad estaba erecto, pero que como no entendía todavía demasiado, no quería hacer nada.

"Esta erecto, Rachel" respondió Santana buscando una explicación en su cabeza.

"¿Quieres decirme que está sucediendo? Porque realmente no entiendo nada y esa nena parece que te conoce" dijo Rachel tapándose nuevamente con la sábana.

Santana suspiró y se acostó mientras pensaba lo que había sucedido aquella vez que vio a la niña por primera vez, y decidió entonces contarle a su esposa lo que sabía.

"¿Me estás diciendo que...?" comenzó a decir Rachel cuando escuchó la historia y como Santana sabía que no podía pensar bien, continúo la frase.

"Que tienes un pene por mi deseo de tener un hijo y que me encontré con una mujer que evidentemente es bruja o gitana y la salvé de algo, que no sé bien que iba a ser y nos dio este _regalo_" dijo Santana.

"Bueno..." y la latina esta vez esperó, porque sabía que Rachel estaba buscando que pregunta hacer primero. Podía escuchar como su cerebro se movía pensando e intentando todavía buscar una solución. "¿Esto funciona?" preguntó al final, señalando a su entrepierna en donde la latina todavía podía ver la erección.

"No lo sabremos si no lo vas a usar" dijo Santana. Quizás sonaba como un reproche y por dentro lo hacía. En el fondo de su mente, había comenzado a surgir dudas. ¿Si al final Rachel no quería tener un hijo con ella?¿Qué pasaría?¿Su mujer se había dado por vencida? Tantas preguntas sobre ese pene que ahora iba a aparecer en su esposa, a Santana no le estaban haciendo bien.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" preguntó Rachel enojándose de pronto.

"Tenemos una oportunidad" dijo Santana sentándose de nuevo y levantándose para caminar por la habitación.

"Dime que está sucediendo, Santana" dijo Rachel.

"Quizás sea nuestra oportunidad, Rachel. Nuestra oportunidad de tener un hijo, y siento que estás completamente en otro lado"

"Santana, me acaba de crecer un pene en la entrepierna, a mi, que soy una mujer. Por supuesto que mi mente va a estar en otro lado"

"Si, pero míralo desde el lado que yo lo veo"

"Si en vez de saltar enojada en contra de mi persona, me lo explicarás, quizás lo podría ver del lado que tú lo ves."

Santana suspiró y se arrodilló al lado de la cama, estirando las manos en dirección a Rachel, mientras acomodaba las palabras.

"No está funcionando nada, Rach. Ese día estaba desesperada, otro tratamiento más que no funcionaba. Lo único que pensaba era en el porque a nosotros nada nos funcionó. Ni siquiera meter a Puckerman en nuestra cama, cuando deja a mujeres embarazadas por toda la nación. Y nos está destruyendo, porque no estamos hablando de lo que nos pasa a cada una con cada noticia negativa. Y de pronto, apareció esta nena y me distrajo de lo que estaba pasando, llevándome a ese lugar en donde encontré a esa mujer y la salvé. Pero en realidad, la seguí porque la miré y pensé: es la mezcla perfecta entre Rachel y yo. Y sentía que te estaba perdiendo, y todavía lo siento."

Rachel la observó unos momentos, y se estiró para agarrar las manos de Santana que todavía estaban en la cama.

"No me vas a perder."

"Entonces, por más que no sepamos si esto va a funcionar o no, probemos esta posibilidad, Rachel."

"No te parece que tendríamos que ponernos a pensar también que esto es un poco raro"

"Todo el mundo hace hechizos, Rachel. Éste nos puede llegar a favorecer" dijo Santana cansada. "Solo quiero tener un hijo contigo, Rach. Y de pronto nos ocurre esto completamente extraño e incompresible, lo sé. Pero nos pasa a nosotras, nos está pasando a nosotras. Quizás, era lo que nos tenía que pasar"

"¿Quieres estar con un hombre?" preguntó Rachel. "Porque en cierta forma ésto me hace menos mujer y más hombre"

"No, quiero estar con vos, el resto de mi vida Rachel. Por eso quiero tener un hijo con vos. Pero no sé si notaste, que lo normal en estas situaciones, no nos está funcionando como debiera funcionar. Y qué quizás tendríamos que aprovechar esta locura que nos está tocando y probar. Y no quiero estar con un hombre, quiero estar con vos"

"Pero parezco un hombre"

"Pero eres Rachel Berry. Y nuestro hijo o hija, si eso logra que yo quede embarazada, va a ser 50% tuyo y 50% mío. Mitad y mitad, Rachel. No creo que muchas personas en el mundo homosexual tengan esta oportunidad. Y además, Brittany y Quinn se van a morir de envidia si se enteran."

Ante lo último, la diva sonrió.

"¿Quieres que pruebe si funciona?" preguntó Santana levantando las cejas y comenzando a gatear por la cama, hacia donde estaba la diva.

"Sería algo muy interesante" dijo Rachel esperando ver que era lo que Santana iba a hacer.

"Te amo, Rachel Berry. Aunque el mundo se nos esté desmoronando y no encontremos las paredes para sostenernos, te amo" dijo Santana besando a la diva mientras la acostaba en la cama.

"Te amo, Santana López" dijo Rachel después de romper el beso y prepararse para saber si el pene funciona.

* * *

Si Santana no había comprobado que ese miembro viril masculino que estaba en la entrepierna de su mujer funcionó la primera, no lo creería, pero la cantidad de semen que Rachel terminó largando en su garganta fue la prueba suficiente, para que la diva se convenciera de que, a pesar de ser todo muy loco en ese momento, quizás si tenían una oportunidad.

Cuando Santana estaba montada encima de ella, agarrando la cabeza de la diva que besaba sus pechos, con el miembro de Rachel llegando a lugares que la posición le estaba dando, se le ocurrió pensar que a pesar de que lo que estaba pasando era un sueño inducido por algunos de esos hongos que Brittany siempre tenía encima, no le estaba importando. Porque quizás, en ese momento, en el que Rachel estaba vertiendo su semilla dentro de ella, mientras le permitía llegar al orgasmo, estaban creando un pequeño bebé Berry – López.

* * *

Tres meses después, cuando Rachel se preparaba para la luna llena (el cambio siempre le producía dolor al comienzo) nada sucedió. Ni siquiera apareció la niña para decir que estaba sucediendo. Por lo tanto, la diva mientras esperaba a Santana con la cena, se quedó pensando en el porque no existía dolor y salió corriendo a la farmacia más cercana.

Cuando volvió a la casa, Santana estaba esperándola, mirando la mesa preparada y con el conjunto de lencería más sexy que existía.

"¿A dónde fuiste?" preguntó caminando seductoramente hacia Rachel que tenía la bolsa de la farmacia escondida detrás suyo.

"No sucedió" dijo la diva, mientras se lamía los labios mirando el cuerpo de su esposa. En este momento, un mes atrás, sentiría una erección, pero ahora sentía una gran pileta en su ropa interior y sufría porque iba a tener que tirarla, porque de seguro estaba arruinada.

"¿Qué no sucedió?" preguntó Santana que ya estaba a solo un suspiro de Rachel, quien estaba intentando mantenerse completamente concentrada en lo que tenía que decirle a Santana.

No era que su vida sexual había aumentado gracias a esos tres días por mes, sino que la misma había vuelto a ser como era antes de tanta preocupación por el embarazo. Tanto con o sin el pene mensual de Rachel.

"No apareció" dijo Rachel mirando hacia abajo.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana y Rachel levantó la mirada porque pensó que su esposa estaría decepcionada, pero la sonrisa que tenía no era de decepción.

"Cuando me di cuenta fui a la farmacia." dijo Rachel mostrando la bolsa que tenía detrás.

"¿Cuantos compraste?" preguntó Santana mirando el tamaño.

"Bastantes" dijo la diva y Santana le sacó la bolsa y corrió hacia el baño.

10 minutos y 3 pruebas de embarazo les decían que por fin sus plegarias se habían cumplido.

Rachel Berry y Santana López iban a ser madres.

Por supuesto, que antes de contarles a sus conocidos, no solo iban a esperar la confirmación médica, sino que iban a celebrar de la mejor forma que ellas podían hacerlo. En una cama, desnudas, y proporcionándose orgasmos una y otra vez.

* * *

Cuando confirmaron que iban a ser madres, Santana se largó a llorar apenas pusieron un pie fuera de la oficina de su ginecóloga, quien no entendía como había sucedido, pero estaba feliz de que hubiera sucedido.

Rachel, aguantó hasta que estuvo en la seguridad de su hogar, y le agradecía a la latina entre lágrimas la posibilidad de darle un hijo.

Quinn y Brittany, cuando se enteraron, se quedaron sorprendidas porque no sabían con que dinero habían pagado el último tratamiento y las morenas no querían explicar la verdad de lo sucedido.

Todos tenían historias distintas. Bueno, no todos.

La doctora, tenía la historia de que habían vuelto a intentar con un donante de carne y hueso, pero que si la prensa preguntaba, había sido por causa de los tratamientos. Y sus amigas, amigos y familia, de que era a causa de los tratamientos.

Santana, parecía ser la más feliz de todas, menos después de pasar media hora vomitando todas las mañanas y terminar adhiriendo a la dieta vegana de su esposa porque su cuerpo no podía soportar demasiadas cosas.

Rachel, mientras tanto, comenzó a caminar por las calles que Santana le había dicho que había sucedido el encuentro, intentando encontrar a la niña o a la mujer, o ese callejón extraño para agradecer lo que les estaba sucediendo.

Cuando hicieron la primer ecografía, casi a los 3 meses, la doctora puso una cara que asustó a la morena, pero inmediatamente las tranquilizó. Lo que le había llamado la atención, era el pequeño eco que se sentía en el corazón del bebé. Pero, después de mover un poco la panza con el escaner del ecógrafo, el latido no siguió con eco, sino que se hizo doble.

"Felicidades, van a tener mellizos o gemelos" dijo la doctora y las morenas estallaron nuevamente en llanto.

* * *

Cuando Santana entró al cuarto mes de embarazo, Quinn apareció con su esposa y sus hijos en la casa de las morenas, con una sonrisa maligna.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" le preguntó Santana tres horas después, ya que la sonrisa siempre estaba dirigida a Rachel.

"Estoy imaginando a Rachel cuando las hormonas comiencen a golpearte." dijo Quinn "Y eso va a ser muy divertido" dijo la rubia.

"No entiendo que puede llegar a ser divertido" dijo Santana levantándose y con lágrimas en los ojos salió de la habitación.

Cuando Rachel salía buscando a su esposa, escuchó como Quinn le pedía permiso a Brittany para pasar el resto del embarazo de Santana en esa casa, y así divertirse.

La diva logró frenar a su esposa antes de que volviera enojada al living. Había controlado el tiempo y se sorprendió al notar que el cambio de humor se había dado en dos minutos.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó empujando a Santana dentro del cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

"A matarla" dijo la latina. "Déjame salir"

"No, siéntate" dijo Rachel y Santana obedeció, porque la diva no estaba usando su voz de enojada, o de dar órdenes. Sino que estaba tranquila. "Sé que estás comenzando a ser una bomba hormonal andante, pero no me importa. No me importa porque pasaría el resto de mi vida viéndote en este estado a escuchar las estupideces que dice Quinn"

"Me tendrías que haber defendido" dijo Santana haciendo un puchero.

"No lo hice, lo sé. Pero tengo una razón de peso para no haberlo hecho"

"¿Qué puede ser más importante que defender a tu mujer?"

"Saber que nuestros hijos son la mezcla de nosotras dos y no que fueron hechos en un laboratorio"

"Si Quinn se entera de la verdad, se volvería loca" dijo la latina ahora con una sonrisa.

"Si, por eso. ¿No te sientes mejor cuando recuerdas ese detalle?"

"Si, me siento mucho mejor" dijo Santana y se levantó para ir directamente al living, donde sus amigas estaban esperando.

* * *

Para el final del quinto mes, Santana había empeorado con las hormonas y todavía faltaba la peor parte, pero no al frente de Quinn.

Al frente de Quinn siempre sonreía y cuando la rubia buscaba hacer explotar a la latina, ésta sonreía más extrañamente que antes.

Quinn decidió que lo mejor era verse un poco menos, ya que las morenas iban a comenzar a estar ocupadas con la llegada del nacimiento.

"Por favor, no seas así Quinn" dijo Rachel con una mano en la rodilla de Santana.

"Es que no me gusta que esté sonriendo todo el tiempo" dijo la rubia señalándola y no notó a Brittany girar los ojos en hastío.

"En realidad es porque no puede hacer que San salte de emoción en emoción a causa de las hormonas" dijo Brittany "Ella sufrió horrores con las hormonas y no puede soportar que San no las sufra"

"Oh, si las sufro" dijo la latina

"Si las sufre" dijo Rachel. "Pero no nos importa, porque..."

"Porque estamos embarazadas después de tanto buscarlo" completó Santana y Rachel asintió.

"Uds. dos me dan escalofríos" dijo Quinn

"Solo porque disfrutan del embarazo te dan escalofríos. Te recuerdo, que tanto tu embarazo como el mío, te la pasaste quejando. Si no era por lo que sentías, era por mis hormonas. Así que déjalas que disfruten" le dijo Brittany y ambas morenas sonrieron.

"Le quedan los tres últimos meses. Las hormonas al duplicado recorriendo a Santana y con lo fascinada que es por el sexo, seguro que le toca una terrible abstinencia sexual" dijo Quinn logrando por fin borrarle la sonrisa del rostro a Santana.

* * *

Pero Quinn se había vuelto a equivocar. Y Rachel no podía estar más agradecida de estar en un año sabático.

Por un lado, tenía que ir a distintas horas al trabajo de Santana para ayudarla a calmar las ansias sexuales que le habían agarrado a mitad del primer trimestre. Por el otro, porque en los momentos que podía pasar en su casa, había aprovechado para terminar el cuarto de los niños, y aunque no sabían que eran, salvo que eran mellizos, lo había pintado de verde agua.

Incluso había sacado de su mente el recuerdo de algún carpintero y había logrado hacer las dos cunas y un mueble para cambiar los pañales.

Ni que decir, que Santana la había felicitado con varios orgasmos después de verlos.

"Pareces más la mujer embarazada que yo, Quinn" dijo Santana en una de sus reuniones semanales. Ya había entrado en el octavo mes y le habían dado la licencia por maternidad.

"No entiendo que es lo que está pasando en tu cuerpo" dijo la rubia ofendida.

Rachel y Brittany escuchaban la conversación desde la cocina.

"No entiendo porque esto también es una competencia para vos" dijo Santana

"Soy competitiva por naturaleza" dijo Quinn.

"Si, pero deberías dejar que tus amigas disfruten de este momento, Quinn" dijo Brittany entrando de nuevo en el living con Rachel detrás.

"Esta bien" dijo Quinn quejándose. Todavía le quedaba el momento en que nacieran y fueran creciendo y no se parecieran a una de sus madres.

* * *

Cuando Rachel salió de la sala de partos, cansada después de 13 horas de trabajo de parto por parte de Santana, sonreía tranquilamente.

Toda su familia, la de Santana, Puck, Quinn y Brittany estaban esperando para ver que eran.

"Un niño y una niña" dijo la diva.

Todos la felicitaron y ella dijo que mejor volvía con Santana porque estaba segura de que la latina no había terminado con los insultos hacia su persona.

Pero en el cuarto de hospital, Santana estaba durmiendo tranquilamente y Rachel decidió acostarse con ella.

* * *

Meses después de ser madres, mientras Santana terminaba de cambiar a Carlos y bajaba, se dio cuenta de que había olor a galletas en la casa.

Después de dejar a su hijo junto a Sofía, su otra hija en el cuarto de juegos, Santana se dio cuenta de que Rachel, últimamente cocinaba galletas, pero ella no había probado ninguna.

"¿Me estás engañando?" preguntó esa noche cuando Rachel volvió del ensayo de su nueva obra.

"¿Eh?" fue la respuesta de la diva, mientras se sentaba en el sillón, casi encima de la latina.

"Haces galletas, todos los días, y no puedo comer ninguna" dijo Santana

"Oh" dijo Rachel levantándose de nuevo y caminando hacia el bolso del teatro, desde donde sacó dos paquetes enteros.

"Hoy por fin nadie las encontró en el teatro, y quedaron ahí" dijo la diva volviendo a su lugar.

"¿Por qué haces galletas?" preguntó Santana sacándoles el papel que tenían encima y comenzar a comerlas.

"Estoy esperando volver a ver a esa niña, para agradecerle" dijo Rachel mirando fijamente a la latina.

"¿Qué niña?" preguntó la latina con la boca llena de galletas, pero Rachel no le dijo nada sino que se estiró y le dio un beso en la boca, cuando ya había tragado por supuesto.

"La niña esa que se nos aparecía. También estuve dando vueltas por la zona donde viste a esa mujer, pero no puedo hallar ese supuesto callejón, San." dijo la diva.

Santana asintió y dejó el plato de galletas en la mesa ratona antes de darle toda su atención a la diva.

"¿Sabías que eres la mujer más especial que puedo haber conocido?" preguntó acostándola sobre el sillón.

"¿En serio?¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva y Santana sonrío

"Estas buscando algo que hemos estado buscando hace mucho, con dos platos de galletas en el bolso, para dárselos"

"Son mi galletas para decir "Gracias"" dijo la diva con un puchero.

"Para mi son las galletas "Pre hacerle el amor a mi sexy esposa antes de que mis hijos se despierten y la envíe a ella a cuidarlos" " dijo Santana apretando los pechos de la diva, mientras esta se reía.

* * *

Cuando Carlos y Sofía cumplieron 4 años, fue Quinn quien entró en la casa de las morenas con una mirada decisiva, casi, casi, una mirada que cambiaría el rumbo del planeta.

Según ella, por supuesto, ya que Rachel y Santana la ignoraron cuando se paró en la puerta de la cocina con esa mirada y cruzando los brazos.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?" preguntó Rachel quince minutos después, cuando Quinn había perdido un poco la postura ya que ni siquiera los niños le habían prestado atención.

"¿Quién fue su ginecóloga?" preguntó señalando a los niños, quienes miraron a Quinn y se bajaron de la mesa para ir a jugar al patio.

"La misma que la de uds." dijo Santana agarrando la mano de Rachel.

"No entiendo como le salieron tan perfectos" dijo Quinn.

"Envidiosa" dijo Santana y Rachel le apretó con un poco de fuerza la mano.

"Quinn, no siempre debemos pensar en nosotros" dijo Rachel y Santana revoleó los ojos.

"Rachel, disculpa, pero tengo que decir, esos chicos no tienen ni un miligramo de su ADN que no sea Berry o que no sea López, por eso estoy preguntando. Carlos, extrañamente, es tu clon físico pero masculino Rachel. Y Sofía es igual a Santana a los 4 años de edad. Y los sé porque éste fin de semana en Lima fui a visitar a sus padres y exigí ver las fotos de uds. a esa edad"

"¿No crees que estás dejando tu deseo de ganar llegar un poco lejos?" preguntó Rachel

"¡No! Quiero saber porque Santana tiene mellizos y uno de ellos es igual a tí, si tendría que tener algún gen del donante" gritó Quinn y Santana se cansó.

"Porque ayudé a alguien que tenía cierto poder y en agradecimiento hizo que cada luna llena hasta que yo quedara embarazada a Rachel le creciera un pene por tres días." dijo la latina y Quinn abrió la boca y estuvo así como 10 minutos.

"¿Qué le pasa a tía Quinn?" preguntó Carlos entrando en la cocina y mirando a la mencionada.

"Quiere ser una estatua viviente. ¿Por qué no le pones estos 25 centavos en la boca?" preguntó Rachel dándole una moneda al niño que se acercó a la rubia y comenzó a tirar la moneda hacia ella hasta que Quinn casi se atraganta con la misma.

"He estado pensando" dijo Quinn mirando a Carlos desaparecer nuevamente en el patio trasero. "Y creo que lo mejor es que dejemos el tema de la concepción de nuestros hijos en el pasado. Si. Eso" agregó antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la casa Berry López.

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que eso nos la sacaba de encima? " dijo Santana besando a Rachel quien sacudía la cabeza.

* * *

_Buenas!_

_Feliz Día de San Valentín o no, la verdad, jajaja_

_¿Qué opinan del one shot que acaban de leer? Este iba a formar parte de las Aventuras de San y Rach donde me habían pedido que Santana fuera la que quedara embarazada y ya estaba bastante escrito cuando lo acomodé para la Pezberry Week._

_Es mucho más largo que los anteriores, pero personalmente me gusta mucho. Así que espero que les guste mucho a uds._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Pregunta: ¿qué opinan del JulyBerry? Ya tengo la respuesta de alguien, pero me gustaría saber que opinan uds._

_Espero que les haya gustado ésto y nos vemos mañana!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Comienzos.  
**Autor: **writergleek  
**Chapter:** 1/1  
**Pairing:** Santana/Rachel  
**Summary:** Pezberry, día 5. Time Travel. Rachel y Santana, sin razón alguna , viajan al pasado y observan el comienzo de su relación  
**Word Count: **3,717  
**Rating:** T

* * *

En negrita: los diálogos de las pezberrys del pasado y todo lo que sucede en el pasado.

* * *

**Comienzos**

O esto era un mal sueño o era consecuencias de una terrible resaca, pero Santana estaba segura de que no entendía que estaba pasando.

"¿Qué diablos hago en dónde sea que es este lugar?" preguntó en voz alta mirando a su alrededor.

Era una habitación, que se le hacía familiar, pero no podía ser, porque dicha habitación familiar había sido reformada el 14/02/2012 y ella había estado ahí.

Miró a su alrededor, para notar a la dueña de esa habitación, quien se suponía que estuviera durmiendo a su lado en New York, mirando la habitación fascinada.

"¿En serio, Rachel?" preguntó al ver unas lágrimas aparecer por sus ojos.

"Es como un sueño" dijo la diva.

"Más que como un sueño, yo me preguntaría que está sucediendo"

"¿Acaso no es obvio?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su esposa y levantando una ceja satisfactoria ante lo que estaba viendo. "Tenemos que intentar conseguir unos trajes así" agregó agarrando la mano de Santana.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó la latina, dedicando un segundo a mirar a su mujer. Tenía puesto todo un traje completamente rojo, que parecía de neopreno. Se miró a sí misma, y vio que ella tenía lo mismo puesto. "Tendríamos que conseguir algo así, aunque ¿para qué lo haríamos si siempre nos terminamos sacando la ropa?"

"Es cierto" dijo Rachel caminando hacia el escritorio.

Santana que no se sentía segura en esa habitación, la siguió.

"¿Qué es obvio? Porque yo no entiendo que está pasando" dijo deteniéndose a mirar por encima del hombro de la diva, quien sonrió porque sabía que le costaba. Santana no era mucho más alta que ella, aunque los tacos dijeran lo contrario. "¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó

"La cuestión no es saber donde estamos, San. Eso lo sabemos. La cuestión es saber "cuando"" dijo Rachel señalando un calendario digital sobre su escritorio.

"¿2011?¿Cómo diablos es posible eso?" preguntó la latina mirando a Rachel

"No sé. Supongo que encontramos alguna forma post orgásmica de viajar en el tiempo."

"Estás loca"

"¿Acaso no estás en este lugar y tiempo y conmigo?"

"Estamos locas"

De pronto, se empezaron a escuchar ruidos provenientes de la planta baja y ninguna de las dos sabía que hacer. Quizás fue por el miedo, se quedaron esperando hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a una muy joven Rachel Berry, caminando ofendida hacia la cama.

"**No entiendo que es lo que quieres que haga o que es lo que estás tratando de hacer" gritó hacia la persona que venía detrás de ella.**

"Bueno, no nos vieron" dijo Rachel y esperó a ver si eran escuchadas. Pero su joven Rachel Berry no reaccionó.

"Creo que sé quien viene ahí atrás" dijo Santana señalando la puerta, cuando una joven Santana López en su uniforme de porrista entraba con paso seguro y tan enojada como Rachel a la habitación.

"**¿Crees que quiero escuchar que estás pensando acostarte con el idiota de Finn? Y encima, haces una reunión en donde me pides consejo. No sé que rayos es lo que te ocurre, Berry" dijo Santana moviéndose por el cuarto y levantando las manos.**

"**¿A mi? Pensé que ibas a estar contenta de que dejara de ser virgen. Quizás así dejaría de ser tan _anal_ Santana. ¿O acaso no le dijiste eso Noah en la fiesta la otra noche?" **

"**Pero no con Finn. No entiendo que le ves a ese tipo" **

"**Me ama" **

"**Ama la oportunidad de meterse en tus pantalones, Rachel. No te ama. Si te amara, no hubiera estado comprando un anillo de compromiso." **

"**Y si solo me quiere para eso ¿cuál es el problema?¿Y cómo sabes del anillo?" **

"Ohhh, ahora recuerdo. Esto fue después de que les pedí consejo porque quería tener mi primera vez con Finn" dijo Rachel

"Mal recuerdo, mal recuerdo" dijo Santana frotando su frente, como queriendo eliminarlo.

"Es el día en que..."

"Si, mejor no sigas. Ahora podemos ver en una explicación audiovisual extra temporal lo que sucedió"

"**¿Qué cuál es el problema? Eres verdaderamente idiota. Sé del anillo porque el idiota no tuvo mejor idea que ir a pedirle consejo a Puck, cuando yo estaba jugando videojuegos con él, porque sabe que va a hacer que Rachel Berry deje de ser virgen. ¿Y cuál es el problema? ¡Qué te estás conformando con un tipo al que ni siquiera le interesa tu sueño, Rachel!"**

"No entiendo porque grité tanto" dijo Santana mientras miraba a su versión más joven roja de la furia en el centro de la habitación.

"Me parece que querías aclarar tu punto" dijo la diva agarrando de nuevo la mano de su esposa.

"**¿Y con quién quieres que me conforme?" preguntó Rachel gritándole a Santana. "¿Con Noah, o Jacob Ben Israel? Porque seamos sinceras, Santana, has sido una de las personas que logró que fuera de mi puerta solo este Finn esperando" **

"**¿Y por eso le vas a dar lo que para ti es más importante?" **

"**¿A quién quieres que se lo dé?¿A alguien en alguna fiesta de la universidad que no recuerde al día siguiente? No tengo muchas opciones" **

"**A alguien que te ame por lo que eres, Rachel. No por lo que puedas darle." Santana para entonces dejo de gritar y dio un paso en dirección a la diva que la miraba con los ojos y la boca abierta. "A alguien a quien no le importe escuchar todas las palabras que dices, y que entienda lo que estás diciendo, aún cuando pareciera que no te escucha. A alguien que estaría dispuesto a dejarte ir a NY porque está seguro que vas a cumplir tu sueño. A alguien que te defienda dentro de los pasillos de esa terrorífica escuela y no se quede mirando a tu lado cuando alguien te insulta o te tira un granizado. A alguien a quien le importes y que te importe, Rachel" **

"**Esa persona no existe, Santana" dijo la diva sentándose en la cama.**

"**Si existe, solo que no quieres verla" dijo la latina caminando hacia la puerta.**

"**¿Quién puede llegar a ser?" **

"**La persona que te siguió hasta tu casa, y comenzó una discusión para hacerte entrar en razón que a Finn no tienes porque darle tu virginidad, ni tu amor. Porque no se lo merece, Rachel. Lamentablemente, yo tampoco me lo merezco, pero me cansé de esconder lo que siento." dijo Santana antes de salir de la habitación y de la casa.**

"Después de eso, pasé por la heladería y compré dos kilos de helado y me quedé tirada en el piso de mi habitación, escuchando todas las grabaciones que tenía con tu voz" dijo la latina sonando triste.

"Yo fui a ver a Finn y no seas tan exagerada" dijo Rachel mirando a su esposa, quien la miró sorprendida.

"Eso veo" dijo Santana. Ahora se encontraban en el Prius que Rachel poseía en el 2011 en la cuadra de la casa de Hudson. "Por lo menos ahora me voy a enterar que sucedió ese día." agregó.

"Por suerte no sabemos en donde él está ahora" dijo Rachel parada detrás

"**Rachel" dijo Finn abriendo la puerta y sonriendo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó, mirando hacia atrás.**

"**Necesitamos hablar, Finn" dijo Rachel pasando a su lado.**

"En serio, ¿qué le viste?" preguntó Santana pasando detrás de la Rachel joven mientras tenía una mano entre las suyas de su esposa.

"**¿De...qué?" preguntó ahora preocupado el chico. "Si es por pasar la noche juntos, te prometo que ya tengo todo listo" **

"**No, Finn" dijo Rachel quedándose quieta en la puerta del living. **

"¿Qué hay?" preguntó Santana apurándose antes de que Rachel del pasado se moviera y no pudiera mirar.

"La cuestión no es qué hay" dijo su esposa "Es quien"

"**Quinn" dijo la diva mirando la figura que estaba poniéndose una remera en el sillón de la casa Hudson Hummel.**

"**Rachel, puedo explicarlo" dijo Finn apurándose para llegar al lado de la diva y poner una de sus manos en el hombro de la misma.**

"**En realidad, no hace falta, Finn" dijo la diva. "Esto lo hace más fácil" **

"**¿Hace más fácil qué?" preguntó el idiota que mostraba en su cara el alivio de que no iba a tener que dar explicaciones.**

"**Vine a terminar contigo, Finn. No me busques, no me llames, no me escribas y por sobre todas las cosas, no me cantes en glee mañana." dijo Rachel. Estaba intentando no llorar, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil. "Nos vemos Quinn. Finn, después dejo las cosas que hay en mi casa y te pertenecen, en la tuya." **

"**¿Rachel?" preguntó Finn mirando a la diva salir de su casa.**

"**Berry" dijo Quinn siguiéndola hasta el auto e impidiendo que se suba. "Lo siento, yo..." **

"**No es tu culpa, Quinn. Quiero creer" dijo Rachel mirando a la ex porrista a los ojos.**

"**En cierta forma si lo es" dijo Quinn y Rachel asintió mientras respiraba profundamente.**

"**Gracias" dijo la diva. "¿Puedo subir a mi auto?" **

**Quinn asintió y dejó a Rachel subir a su auto y marcharse de ahí.**

"¿Por qué le agradeciste?" preguntó Santana.

"Fue sincera." dijo Rachel.

"Ahora yo me pregunto ¿por qué de esto no se enteró nadie en la escuela?"

"Creo que Quinn volvió y algo sucedió ahí adentro con ellos dos. Al día siguiente...bueno, como no sé cuando vamos a volver a nuestro tiempo, mejor te dejo con la duda. Si no volvemos, te cuento."

"¡OHhhhh!" gritó Santana. Ahora estaban en el pasillo de McKinley, y todos pasaban a través de ella mientras caminaban siguiendo a Rachel.

"¿Qué te ocurre?"

"Espero que no tengamos que revivir las clases y no quiero estar en este lugar. No es por nada que rechacé la invitación de los cinco años de graduados"

"Yo tampoco quiero estar acá, y me gustaría saber porque estamos acá" dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué está haciendo Quinn en tu casillero?"

"Es el día siguiente entonces"

"Uhhh...después cuando volvamos a nuestro tiempo, si dice cosas muy cursi, le voy a hacer burla."

"Extrañamente, no recuerdo que haya dicho algo cursi y yo no estaba de ganas de hablar con ella."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque te estaba buscando"

"Este día falté"

"Si, pero yo todavía no lo sabía"

"**Berry" dijo Quinn cuando la vio llegar a su casillero.**

"**Buenos días, Quinn. ¿Has visto a Santana?" preguntó la diva mirando para todos lados.**

"**La verdad que no. Necesitamos hablar." dijo Quinn seriamente **

"**Preferiría que no" dijo Rachel "Creo que ayer dijimos todo" **

"**Ayer no dijimos nada" **

"**Podemos dejarlo en el pasado" **

"**No quiero dejarlo en el pasado, Berry"**

"**No voy a pelear por Finn. Me cansé de pelear por Finn. Si eso es lo que querías oír, pues lo estás escuchando."**

"**Berry...déjame hablar" **

"**Lo siento, Quinn. Tengo que encontrar a Santana." dijo Rachel dejando a la rubia en el pasillo mientras ella se dirigía a caminar por toda la escuela si es necesario.**

"Espera, espera, espera" dijo Santana tratando de sacudir su cabeza. "¿Me fuiste a ver ese día por qué Finn te había engañado con Quinn?"

"No, ¿de dónde sacas eso?" preguntó Santana

"No sé"

"Estos viajes en el tiempo no permiten entrar en la cabeza de las personas, pero sería bueno que volviéramos al momento en el que terminé con Finn, si eso te hace falta"

"No volvamos al pasado. ¿Puedes manejar esto de los viajes en el tiempo?"

"Si pudiera no estaríamos estancada acá, San"

"¿Entonces?"

"Fui a la casa de Finn, después de que vos te fuiste, a terminar con él. En realidad, mientras me hablabas en mi habitación, me daba cuenta de que lo que decías era cierto. Que yo merecía una persona así. No sabía si la iba a encontrar o no en tu persona, pero la merecía. Y Finn no lo era. Es por eso que le dije que me hacía más fácil terminar con él cuando vi que estaba engañándome con Quinn"

"Por lo menos no fui tu último recurso"

"Nunca fuiste mi último recurso, San. Siempre fuiste mi primer y único amor verdadero"

"¿Te puedo hacer el amor aquí mismo?"

"No creo." dijo Rachel señalando hacia adelante.

"**¿Rachel?" preguntó Shelby parada en la puerta de su aula. "¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" **

"**Quería saber si por casualidad sabes donde está Santana" dijo la diva.**

"**¿Santana López?" **

"**No, Carlos Santana, el guitarrista"**

"**No, no lo conozco personalmente. Lo siento." **

"**¡Shelby!" gritó Rachel pegándole una patada al piso.**

"**Llamó la madre y anunció que estaba enferma y que hoy no iba a venir." **

"**Gracias" dijo Rachel dando media vuelta.**

"**Rachel, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Shelby verdaderamente preocupada por su hija.**

"**Nada de que preocuparse, Shelby" dijo la diva antes de seguir su camino.**

"Hablaste con Shelby ese día. Cuando me enteré, pensaba que podía ser que tuviéramos un futuro juntas" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"¿Te diste cuenta de las cosas que hice desde que estamos juntas?"

"Vamos, ahora no puedes dejar pasar una semana sin hablar con Shelby"

"Las cosas cambiaron"

"**Hola señora López, soy Rachel Berry, compañera de Santana. Me enteré que ella se encuentra enferma y pasaba a ver si necesitaba algo" dijo Rachel después de que le abrieron la puerta de la casa de los López, y la mamá de Santana la observaba de arriba a abajo.**

"**Sería más creíble si esto estuviera sucediendo después del horario escolar" dijo la mujer haciéndose a un costado para que Rachel pasara. **

"**Lo siento, realmente me preocupé" dijo Rachel **

"**Voy a ver si está dispuesta a recibirte" dijo Maribel López, subiendo las escaleras. "Puedes esperar ahí adentro" agregó señalando una habitación a la cual Rachel se dirigió.**

"¿Sabes que no entiendo?" dijo Santana mientras miraba el living de sus padres, que en más de 10 años no había cambiado nada.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel apoyándose en contra de una pared a esperar.

"Como cambiamos de momento en momento. Es como que pestañeamos y pum, estamos en un nuevo lugar"

"Buena observación. Tendríamos que probar de no pestañear."

"Buena idea"

"**Dice que va a recibirte. Sube por las escaleras, segunda habitación a la derecha" dijo Maribel apareciendo nuevamente.**

"**Muchas gracias" dijo la diva tomando el camino señalado.**

"¿Por qué se me ocurrió confesarte lo que sentía teniendo tan poco tiempo para pasar juntas?" preguntó Santana mientras seguían a la diva del pasado escaleras arriba.

"Para aprovechar el momento" dijo Rachel girando sus ojos

"No, creo que más fue porque era una estúpida"

"Lo sigues siendo, San"

"Tienes suerte de que te amo"

"¿Eso crees?"

"**¿Qué estás haciendo acá, Berry?" preguntó Santana cuando la diva entró en su habitación.**

"**Vine a hablar contigo, Santana." dijo Rachel mirando la habitación. Santana estaba sentada en la cama, casi sin ropa, y la miraba enojada.**

"**¿Ya toda la escuela sabe lo que siento por vos?" **

"Eras estúpida en ese entonces para pensar eso"

"Si, lo sé"

"**Santana, sabes muy bien que yo no haría eso. Y debo decirte, que me parece que acabas de superar la estupidez natural de Finn Hudson con solo pensar que yo podría haber hecho eso" **

"Realmente me sorprendiste diciendo eso" dijo Santana mirando a su esposa.

"Siempre oculté bien mis pensamientos"

"**Oh, ¿qué hizo Finnpotente para que ahora lo trates de estúpido?" **

"**No hizo nada que te afecte, Santana" **

"**Entonces, ¿a qué debo la grata presencia de Rachel Berry en mi humilde morada?" **

"**Terminé con Finn, ayer" **

"**Guau, ¿cuántos días tengo que marcar en el calendario para que vuelvan a estar juntos?"**

"**Santana, lo que me dijiste ayer...tenías razón."**

"**Te costó mucho darte cuenta"**

"**Me cuesta más darte la razón"**

"**Eso se nota"**

"**No sé si siento algo como lo que tu sientes por mi, pero...no quiero estar más con Finn. Tienes razón en que conformándome con él no puedo estar con otras personas, que quizás realmente me quieran"**

"**Tienes mucha fé en mi, Berry"**

"**¿Puedes dejar de decirme Berry?"**

"**Veremos"**

"**Santana..."**

"**Rachel..."**

"**¿Ves, ahí no dijiste Berry?"**

"**¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó ésta vez, con la misma suavidad en la voz que cuando confesó lo que sentía el día anterior.**

"**No sé" respondió Rachel sentándose en la cama a su lado y mirando sus manos. "Solo quería verte, decirte que habías logrado que entrara en razón. De alguna forma, hacerte saber que...no sé...¿Me gustaría conocerte?" **

"**Me estás preguntando si te gustaría conocerme." dijo Santana sonriendo.**

"**Más allá de la confesión, a último minuto, siempre estuviste preocupándote por mi, por más que no quisieras que me diera cuenta, y lo sé, Santana." **

"**Siempre me preocupé por vos" **

"**Más de lo que muchos lo hicieron a pesar de ser llamados mis amigos"**

"**¿Qué propones?"**

"**¿Podemos conocernos más? Fuera de McKinley. Donde no hay pirámide social que nos separe."**

"**¿Y después?"**

"**Después veremos a donde vamos"**

"**Esta bien"**

"**Gracias"**

"**¿Por qué?" **

"**Por darme una oportunidad"**

"**¿Sabes que eso te lo tendría que estar diciendo yo?"**

"**No sé, supongo que es cierto" **

"Creo que fue el inicio de algo hermoso más feo que vi en mi vida." dijo Santana

"Ahí no iniciamos, Santana" dijo Rachel mirando como su yo del pasado dejaba la habitación.

"Bueno, pero ahí es como que llegamos a un período de prueba."

"Que superaste bastante bien"

"Si, ¿quién hubiera pensado que Azimio iba a llorar como niño chiquito cuando le tiré ese granizado a la cara?"

"¿O que Finn se hiciera pis encima en pleno glee por qué lo amenazaste con cortarle el pequeño Hudson cuando se le ocurrió cantarme una serenata el día que volviste a la escuela?"

"Pero es que ese tipo es duro. Es más cabeza dura que vos"

"No, es que no piensa"

"Estamos de nuevo en tu habitación."

"Si, pero no es ni siquiera el mes en que empezamos esto" dijo la diva señalando el calendario de nuevo. Era un mes y medio después.

"**¿Puedes creerlo?" dijo Rachel mientras entraba riendo en la habitación, seguida nuevamente por Santana quien sonreía.**

"Sonreías mucho más después de ese día" dijo Rachel poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Santana.

"Estaba feliz. Había encontrado a mi pequeño hobbit y me estaba dando una oportunidad"

"Nunca vas a dejar los chistes con mi altura ¿verdad?"

"Jamás"

"**Pero mejor, ya que terminamos la semana y no tenemos que ir a McKinley por tres días, ya que el lunes es feriado, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Rachel sentándose en la cama y Santana aprovechando el espacio, se sentó a su lado.**

"**Yo diría que...evitemos ir a las fiestas de Puckerman, porque la última vez casi te pierdo y hagamos no sé...una maratón de películas" dijo Santana **

"**Oh, que buena idea" dijo Rachel emocionada. **

**Santana asintió y miró el reloj. **

"**Aunque tendría que ir a casa a cambiarme y a decirle a mi madre que voy a estar acá todo el fin de semana" dijo Santana**

"**¿Puedo ir contigo?" preguntó Rachel**

"**¿Se fueron de nuevo?" **

"**Anoche" **

**Santana asintió y se levantó, estirando su mano para que la diva la siguiera. Rachel, dio un saltito para levantarse y caminó hasta ella, en donde se tropezó con la alfombra. Santana, logró reaccionar a tiempo y cuando la caída de la diva se detuvo, sus rostros estaban a milímetros de distancia.**

"Recuerdo las ganas que tenía de besarte" dijo la latina mirando lo que estaba pasando

"Y yo" dijo Rachel

"Me pregunté siempre cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que nos dimos cuenta de la cercanía en la que estábamos"

"Creo que casi un minuto, por lo que llevo contando"

**Cuando Santana se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Rachel, enderezó los dos cuerpos y soltó a la diva.**

"**San..." comenzó a decir Rachel, pero la latina solo sonrió.**

"**Vamos" dijo dando media vuelta. Pero Rachel había agarrado con fuerza una mano de Santana y la había hecho girar.**

"**¿Qué pasa?" preguntó sin mirar el rostro de la diva**

"**Esto pasa" dijo Rachel soltando la mano de Santana y en un rápido movimiento, envolvió la cara de la latina entre sus manos y la besó. Primero fueron labios sobre labios, hasta que Santana reaccionó y comenzó a hacer su parte. Después, fue la lengua de Rachel entrando en su boca, buscando la suya y el gemido que emitió cuando la encontró.**

"Tendría que haberme dado cuenta en ese momento que no me ibas a hacer esperar mucho" dijo Santana besando la mejilla de la diva

"Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta hacía ya un tiempo que te amaba" dijo Rachel

"**¿Qué significa?" preguntó Santana cuando se separaron. Sus manos, habían encontrado un lugar en la espalda baja de la diva. Y Rachel no la había soltado mientras recuperaba el aliento.**

"**Significa que quiero que seas mi novia" dijo Rachel **

"**¿En serio?" **

"**¿Crees que jugaría contigo de esta manera?" **

"**No, pero..."**

"**Santana, me gustas, más de lo que me ha gustado cualquier otra persona. Y lo sé hace un tiempo, pero ya no aguantaba más las ganas de besarte" **

"**Yo tampoco" **

"**¿Qué dices?" **

"**Si, quiero ser tu novia" dijo la latina buscando nuevamente los labios de Rachel Berry.**

"¿Sabes? Esto del viajar al pasado sin un sentido y sin razón, no me está pareciendo del todo malo" dijo Santana abrazando a su esposa y poniendo sus manos en su trasero.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel pasando sus manos por el cuello de Santana

"En serio. Porque si esto sigue así, en un par de horas, tendremos el video sexual más buscado del planeta"

"¿Cuál?"

"Nuestra primera vez juntas"

"Y mi primera vez"

"Exacto"

"¡Santana López!"

"Vamos...¿no sientes cosquilleos en la entrepierna al pensar que probablemente veamos ese momento épico en nuestras vidas?"

"Un poco" dijo Rachel besando a la latina con pasión, más que nada para que quitara esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

"No" dijo Santana cuando abrió los ojos después del beso. Se encontraban en su habitación, de la casa que tenían en el Upper East Side de Manhattan. Entre sus brazos, Rachel miraba a su alrededor.

"Supongo que vimos lo que querían que viéramos" dijo la diva dándole otro beso a Santana

"Aunque estaría mejor que la próxima vez, nos avisen cual es el sentido de viajar al pasado y ver las cosas"

"No sé, pero ahora quiero conseguir un par de esos trajes que teníamos"

"Me gustas más como estás ahora" dijo Santana pasando sus manos descaradamente por el trasero de Rachel.

"Si, a mi también me gustas más desnuda" dijo la diva atacando nuevamente los labios de la latina.

* * *

_Hola! Día 5 y faltan dos!_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Como ya tengo casi todo listo, quiero pedir disculpas por no responder las reviews! Me estoy quedando sin poco tiempo, y acostándome tarde y levantándome temprano para el trabajo. Si, quiero hacerles saber que las estoy leyendo y serán tomadas en cuenta. En el JulyBerry que cada vez que puedo escribo un poco más, jajaja._

_Y, otra cosa...ayer me puse a revisar este y el que siguen (no tengo beta así que lo reviso yo) y noté varias similitudes. Quizás sean unos pocos paralelismos pero quería aclarar, no son iguales._

_Gracias nuevamente por las reviews, **HarukaIs, pumpkin513, BelleBerryD y Wanda-Marie840**_

_Saludos y hasta mañana!  
_

_Lore_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Intoxicada/Masajes  
**Autor: **writergleek  
**Chapter:** 1/1  
**Pairing:** Santana/Rachel  
**Summary:** Pezberry Week, día 6. Intoxication y día 7, Masajes. Santana se intoxica por amor y comienza a faltar al colegio. Cierta diva se preocupa y le realiza una visita. Comienzan a suceder cosas extrañas después de eso, como una gran sesión de masajes en forma de conquista.  
**Word Count: **6,572  
**Rating:** M por las dudas.

* * *

**Día 6: Intoxicada**

**Día 7: Día Libre**

No debería haber pensado en que algo malo le hubiera sucedido a la latina, pero ya era miércoles y sabía por ciencia cierta que Santana había faltado todos los días que iban de esa semana. Por lo tanto, dejando de lado a Finn orbitando alrededor de ella cual satélite, caminó hacia donde se encontraba Brittany para preguntarle por su mejor amiga.

"Brittany, disculpa que te moleste, pero...¿qué le sucede a Santana?" preguntó Rachel tímidamente. Sabía que habían terminado su relación hacia un par de meses, pero no sabía porque. Ni siquiera habían empezado el año escolar como novias y ¿por qué estaba pensando en otras cosas?

"Está enferma, aunque no sé muy bien de qué" dijo la rubia "La fui a ver y le lleve helado, pero me dijeron que no podía comerlo"

"Oh, gracias, Brittany" dijo Rachel saliendo del aula con Finn en sus talones.

"¿Desde cuándo te importa Santana?" preguntó el muchacho.

"¿Desde cuándo espías para JewFro?" preguntó la diva frenándose al frente de su casillero para sacar sus cosas.

"¿Eh?"

"Finn pensé que había quedado claro después de que arruinaste tan perfecta performance besándome el año pasado en NY. . .QUE NO QUIERO SABER MÁS NADA CONTIGO"Rachel no se había dado cuenta, pero su voz había levantado volumen y se había olvidado que había sido una de las primeras en salir de glee. Por lo tanto, la mayor cantidad de personas del club había visto lo que sucedía y había escuchado las últimas palabras de la diva, generando en ellos un orgullo que no sabían que sentían por ella y comenzaron a aplaudir.

Finn, observó a sus amigos y compañeros del coro y con los ojos llorosos caminó hacia la puerta principal, saliendo de la escuela.

"No sé por qué, pero creo que eso merece una fiesta" dijo Puck acercándose a Rachel

"Noah, para tí todo merece una fiesta" respondió la diva cerrando su casillero.

"Si...bueno...pero eso la merece en serio, bebé"

"Me vuelves a decir bebé y le cuento a tu madre de la colección de revistas pornográficas que tienes escondidas debajo de su cama"

"¡No lo harías!"

"Si lo haría"

"Si lo harías."

* * *

Cuando un par de horas más tarde, Rachel estacionó al frente de la casa de los López, no notó a la rubia que salía saltando por la puerta principal hasta que casi chocan.

"¡Hola Rach!" dijo Brittany sonriendo ampliamente.

"Hola Brittany"

"¿Viniste a ver a Santana?"

"Si"

"Eres la única que la puede hacer sentir mejor" dijo la rubia y a Rachel le recorrió un escalofrío cuando vio una chispa extraña en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué lo dices, Brittany?" preguntó después de aclararse la garganta.

"Porque si. Me voy. Chau" dijo la rubia y siguió saltando hasta la vereda, para desaparecer hacia la derecha, esta vez bailando.

Rachel sacudió su cabeza e hizo sonar el timbre en la casa de los López. La madre de Santana la hizo pasar y le indicó en donde estaba la habitación de su hija.

"Lamento no acompañarte, pero apenas Brittany puso un pie fuera de la habitación, volvió a escuchar esa música" dijo la mujer mirando a la diva "y la verdad, llevo escuchándola desde que el lunes se despertó a las 4 de la tarde, vomitando. No sé como la puede ayudar a superar esa intoxicación que tiene."

Rachel, pestañeó varias veces antes de asentir y subir las escaleras.

Mientras se acercaba a la puerta que la madre de Santana le había dicho, comenzó a pensar que era lo que había hecho que Santana estuviera tan enferma. Tan enferma como para escuchar a...¿Rachel Berry? Sabía que todos tenían una copia de las canciones que cada miembro del club alguna vez realizó, pero...¿qué hacía Santana con una copia de las de Rachel? Supuestamente, cada uno había recibido una grabación con sus propias canciones.

Dejando ese pensamiento de lado, mientras su propia voz le cantaba "Fireworks" Rachel intentó hacer conocer su presencia golpeando la puerta.

Obviamente, se dijo, el volumen de la música había apagado los sonidos de sus golpes, y ahora no sabía que hacer. Más que esperar que termine esa canción e intentarlo entonces.

Sonaba bien, se dijo al escuchar las últimas notas. Podía sonar mejor, anotó mentalmente antes de golpear nuevamente la puerta.

No estaba segura si Santana la había escuchado o no, pero de pronto, su propia voz comenzó a cantar "Defying Gravity" y Rachel comenzó a preocuparse que tan grave estaba Santana. Hasta que la puerta se abrió de par en par y una muy llorosa Santana López la miraba sorprendida.

Rachel no quiso decir nada, porque sabía que no iba a poder ser escuchada. Santana mientras tanto, pensaba que su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Hasta que estiró su mano, con el dedo índice apuntando a la diva y picó la mejilla de la misma. Fue en ese momento, en que la realidad cayó sobre la latina y rápida como porrista en un partido de football americano intentando escapar de un mal pase de Finn Hudson, corrió hacia su equipo de música para intentar apagarlo. Pero, cuando todo lo que puede salir mal, sale mal, Santana se había dejado ganar por los nervios y en vez de cumplir con su objetivo, subió el volumen del equipo, dando un salto hacia atrás por el susto. Y después de apretar varios botones sin saber para que servían, logró apagarlo suspirando profundamente.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó una muy preocupada Rachel Berry todavía parada en el pasillo de la casa, mirando hacia dentro de la habitación de la latina, quien ahora estaba intentando controlarse con las manos en la pared.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Rachel?" preguntó dando media vuelta.

"Vine a ver si estabas bien. Obviamente, no lo estás si me dices Rachel o estás escuchando mis canciones" dijo la diva intentando dar un paso hacia adentro antes de recordar que Santana no la había invitado a entrar. Y, a pesar de que había juntado el coraje para ir hasta la casa de Santana y Brittany la había visto, no sabía como podía reaccionar la latina ante su presencia y no quería despertar a alguna extraña criatura que habitaba en la no tan calma superficie de la misma.

Santana, sin embargo, vio ese paso en falso como un rechazo por parte de la pequeña diva y se sentó en el piso a llorar.

Rachel, frunció su nariz y tentativamente entró en la guarida...habitación de Santana hasta llegar a su lado y arrodillarse para tratar de calmarla.

Media hora después, se dio cuenta que había estado escuchando a Santana decir palabras en español, que obviamente tenían que ver con ella porque un par de veces había escuchado su nombre, mientras lloraba y la miraba.

"Si quieres que me vaya me voy, pero me había preocupado al no verte en la escuela" dijo Rachel que ahora estaba sentada al frente de la latina. Uno solo puede soportar cierta cantidad de tiempo en cuclillas.

"No quiero que te vayas" dijo Santana sollozando.

"Esta bien" dijo Rachel mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Podrías darme esa botella de agua?" preguntó Santana señalando hacia un lugar de su habitación en donde Rachel notó el escritorio y una botella de agua encima. Asintió y se levantó a buscarla lo más rápido posible.

Cuando volvió, prestó un poco más de atención a su alrededor y notó las cajas de bombones en el piso y en la cama, con los papeles abollados a su alrededor.

Después de tomar un gran sorbo de agua, Santana intentó pararse, y se apoyó en la diva.

"¿Te sientes un poco mejor?" preguntó Rachel mientras la acompañaba hasta la cama.

"Si" dijo Santana sacando su labio inferior, en clara señal de puchero.

"Tu mamá me dijo que estas intoxicada" dijo la diva

"Demasiado alcohol con Puckerman el fin de semana" fue la única respuesta de la latina

"¿Y?" preguntó Rachel. Sabía que la latina tenía una gran tolerancia a bebidas alcohólicas, y no entendía que era lo que había causado su intoxicación.

"Y mucha comida grasosa, más una gran revelación y más alcohol" dijo Santana empujando con una mano las cajas de bombones que había en su cama y acostándose.

"¿Y comer chocolate es bueno para eso?" miró a la latina.

"No lo entiendes" dijo Santana haciendo puchero nuevamente, y Rachel pudo notar su labio inferior temblando.

"No, la verdad que no" dijo la diva mordiéndose la mejilla internamente.

"Empecé a tomar el viernes en una fiesta, el sábado fui a la de Puck y cuando estaba por hacer mi movimiento en una persona me di cuenta que probablemente esa persona no me querría, ya que estaba hablando con alguien y sonriendo muy ampliamente y parecía feliz, entonces me fui a donde había más alcohol. No sé como, terminé en Columbus y llamé a Puck y me fue a buscar y en el camino estuvimos comiendo hamburguesas. Y cuando le conté, fuimos a su casa y nos tomamos tres botellas de un whisky que no recuerdo su nombre. El lunes me levanté vomitando, pero alcancé a volver a mi casa antes de caer dormida. Para despertar a la tarde y seguir vomitando. En mi pena porque esta persona me rechazó, me comí todos estos bombones que había comprado para darle esta semana y demostrarle que era en serio lo que quería con ella" dijo la latina, casi sin respirar y Rachel se pellizcó para ver si estaba despierta.

"Hay muchas cosas malas en toda eso que dijiste" dijo Rachel sentándose al lado de Santana "pero sobre todo, creo que es la primera vez que te escucho hablar tanto"

Santana, intentó reír pero solo lograr largar un par más de lágrimas.

"Dime que no te pasó nada ni te hicieron nada cuando fuiste a Columbus" fue lo primero que se le vino a Rachel a la cabeza.

"Oh, no. Al parecer, me fui a la terminal de autobuses borracha y subí al primero que estacionó en las plataformas. Hay videos policiales del momento. Me desperté en la cárcel" respondió Santana.

"Fue como una aventura de la cual no tienes recuerdos" dijo Rachel asintiendo.

"Brittany me contó lo que pasó hoy en la escuela" dijo la latina cambiando de tema.

"Ahhh...la ovación por rechazar a Finn"

"¿Ovación?"

"Si, quiero creer que fue eso"

"Seguro que fue eso"

"¿Por qué una persona no te querría o no querría estar contigo?"

"¿Qué?"

"Si, sigo analizando lo que me dijiste, y dijiste que te diste cuenta en la fiesta que esa persona a quien quieres no te querría. Y no veo la razón por la cual alguien no podría quererte" dijo la diva mirando fijamente a Santana, quien evitó encontrar su mirada.

"¿Si alguien ha sido una verdadera perra contigo durante 3 años, querrías a esa persona?" la pregunta fue hecha casi en un susurro, pero Rachel aún pudo escucharla. Quizás fuera porque tenía sus oídos entrenados, o por el silencio que se había apoderado a su alrededor. Pero la escuchó.

"Santana, no has sido una perra durante 3 años con nadie" dijo Rachel estatizando el sentimiento. Aunque no sabía que sentimiento era ese.

"¿Y cómo se llama entonces una persona que hizo lo que yo te hice todos estos años?" preguntó, ahora mirando a la diva desafiante. Rachel, al parecer, durante sus épocas con Finn había logrado volverse un poco más tonta en ciertas cosas.

"Yo la llamaría _adolescente intentando mantener su posición social dentro de la secundaria_" dijo Rachel.

"Por Dios, eres realmente extraña" dijo Santana

"Me lo han dicho muchas veces" dijo Rachel sonriendo y la latina intentó hacerlo, esta vez, con un poco más de éxito.

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó después de varios minutos de silencio.

"Vine a ver como estabas. Realmente, extrañaba verte en el pasillo de la escuela, insultándome, en ese sexy uniforme" dijo Rachel sin darse cuenta de lo que en realidad había dicho. Su mente, seguía intentando dilucidar lo que había sucedido con Santana el fin de semana y quien era esa persona que había dejado a la latina en tal estado.

Santana abrió los ojos esperando algo más, pero se dio cuenta de que la diva no iba a darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Había pasado demasiado tiempo observándola como para no conocer cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Gracias" dijo Santana

"No hay problema" dijo Rachel levantándose.

"¿Ya te vas?"

"Llevo más de una hora en tu casa, Santana" dijo Rachel "Además, quedé en cenar con mis padres esta noche"

"Oh"

"Si, parece que de alguna forma les llegó el rumor de lo que había sucedido con Finn y ahora quieren que les cuente con lujo de detalles. Debo ser una tonta al no darme cuenta de que nunca les cayó bien ese chico"

"Solo a vos te caía bien" dijo Santana entre murmullos.

"Eso parece. Pero aunque tardé, creo que me di cuenta de las cosas. ¿No?" dijo Rachel acercándose a la latina y dándole un beso en la frente. "Si no te veo mañana en la escuela, vuelvo a la tarde" agregó antes de abandonar la habitación.

Santana sacudió su cabeza y se relajó en su cama. Quizás la diva tarde un par de días en darse cuenta todas las señales que ella le había enviado, pero...pero ahora ella tenía que ir a vomitar otra vez. No iba a comer más chocolate por ese día.

* * *

Rachel no tardó ni un día en darse cuenta de todas las señales. Lo hizo en el viaje de regreso a su casa, mientras tarareaba "Valerie" por alguna razón desconocida a ella. Cuando estacionó y se bajó de su auto, dio un par de pasos antes de sentir como si le hubieran tirado todo un balde lleno de granizado en la cabeza.

Corrió hacia el interior de su casa y saludó a sus padres al pasar, hasta llegar a su cuarto, en donde tiró sus cosas al suelo y caminó a su escritorio para anotar un par de cosas en un papel.

"En la fiesta del viernes Santana estaba en una esquina, mirándola fijamente mientras ella hablaba con Noah de un videojuego que no entendía.

En la fiesta del sábado, Santana también la miraba fijamente y ella lo sabía porque la miraba de reojo esperando internamente que la latina diera el primer paso. Se puso a hablar con Quinn y la rubia dijo algo que la hizo reír, y ya no vio más a Santana por el resto de la noche.

Santana estaba mucho más amable con ella desde que empezó el año. Incluso la insultaba dejando escapar generalmente algún tipo de elogio en el medio.

Brittany dijo que ella era la que podía hacer sentir bien a la latina.

La marca de bombones que Santana estaba comiendo, era la que Rachel alguna vez había comentado que era su favorita.

Santana estaba escuchando sus canciones.

Santana le preguntó a ella si querría a una persona que la había tratado mal durante 3 años.

Santana López estaba enamora de Rachel Berry y se había intoxicado por eso.

Y por comer cosas que no debía, por supuesto.

Santana no la había llamado Berry ni una sola vez. Solo Rachel."

La diva observó la lista y la leyó un par de veces hasta que escuchó a uno de sus padres avisarle que la cena ya estaba lista.

Asintió y bajó corriendo mientras un plan se formaba en su cabeza.

* * *

Santana no apareció al día siguiente y Rachel salió de la escuela sonriendo porque iba a ir a verla.

Cuando entró en la casa de los López, la madre de Santana ya había cambiado la cara.

"Desde que viniste ayer que no escucha la música esa. Gracias. Aunque no sé que le dijiste. Igualmente, sigue con vómitos" dijo señalando la escalera y perdiéndose en alguna habitación de la planta baja.

Rachel subió las escaleras de dos en dos, sosteniendo algo en una de sus manos y golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Santana.

La latina, esta vez le gritó que pase y ella lo hizo escondiendo lo que tenía en sus manos.

"Hola, Rachel" dijo Santana sentada en su cama. Tenía un equipo de gimnasia puesto, pero estaba mirando la televisión.

"Hola, Santana" dijo la diva acercándose a ella y sacando la mano de la espalda, para enfrentar un ramo de lirios contra Santana.

"¿Para mi?" preguntó la latina mirando sorprendida el gesto

"Si, para que te sientas mejor" dijo Rachel

"Que lindo gesto" dijo Santana bajando su rostro para que la diva no vea que se había ruborizado. Aunque no pasó desapercibido para Rachel, quien a su vez también se había ruborizado.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó la diva

"Ahora mucho mejor" dijo Santana logrando hacer que Rachel riera libremente

"Me refería a si de ayer a hoy cambió algo tu estado de intoxicación" dijo la diva sentándose a su lado.

"No comí chocolate" dijo Santana

"Eso es bueno."

"Lo que si, voy a faltar mañana también. Tengo hasta el lunes para hacer algo de ejercicio. Sue va a matarme"

"¿Quieres que te ayude?"

"¿Cómo podrías ayudarme?"

"No sé, puedo gritarte que corras más rápido, más fuerte, que hagas más y más abdominales porque ya estás por llegar a 100"

"O sea, dar órdenes"

"Exacto"

"Es buena idea" dijo Santana mirando a la diva con ternura en los ojos, aunque Rachel no la estaba mirando.

"¿Quieres hacer algo?"

"No creo que alejarme mucho de mi casa sea una opción. Aunque ya no vomito tanto, de vez en cuando tengo náuseas"

"Entonces podemos hacer algo acá"

"¿Quieres ver alguna película?"

"Hecho"

Santana se levantó a buscar algo para ver en su videoteca, mientras Rachel fue a buscar la silla del escritorio para sentarse.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó la latina cuando se dio vuelta después de haber elegido "El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo" y ponerla en el reproductor de DVD.

"Busco algo para sentarme" dijo Rachel mirándola extrañada

"No, acuéstate conmigo. No muerdo"

"No me molestaría" dijo Rachel aceptando la invitación. Santana pestañeó sacándose las imágenes que le habían venido a la mente y siguió a la diva a la cama.

* * *

Cuando Rachel se fue a su casa esa noche, eran casi las 12 y sabía que iba a tener que explicarles a sus padres el porque había violado su horario de llegada.

"Rachel" dijo Leroy esperándola en el último escalón de la escalera. Con los brazos cruzados.

"Santana quiso ver una película, y nos acostamos a verla. Convenientemente, puso "El Señor de los Anillos" y estuvimos media hora discutiendo mis diferencias con los hobbits, después de que la película terminara la madre de ella me invitó a cenar. Te envié un mensaje avisándote."

"Pensé que era mentira" dijo su padre suspirando y subió las escaleras después de darle un beso en la frente a su hija.

Sus padres ni siquiera iban a preguntar si se había involucrado o no en relaciones sexuales con una compañera. Solo querían saber si seguía diciendo la verdad.

* * *

El viernes, después de una desastrosa sesión de glee, Rachel fue prácticamente saltando a su auto para irse a lo de Santana, quien en un momento de la mañana le anunció que ya no sentía más naúseas y que a la tarde iba a estar ejercitándose.

"Rachel" dijo la voz de Brittany saliendo de un arbusto al lado del auto de la diva.

"¿Brittany?" preguntó Rachel mirando hacia todos lados.

"Aquí atrás" dijo la rubia y Rachel giró para verla salir de entre los árboles.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?"

"Escapando"

"¿De quién?"

"No lo sé, solo sé que me están siguiendo"

"Oh"

"A falta de Santana, ¿puedes protegerme?"

"Por supuesto, Britt ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?"

"Si. ¿Vas a ir a lo de San hoy?" preguntó la rubia, quien ya estaba en el lado del acompañante.

"Si, ahora mismo iba para allá"

"¿Puedo ir?"

"Por supuesto"

* * *

Rachel había salido de la habitación para responder una llamada telefónica.

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá, Britt?" preguntó Santana, no de mala manera.

"Le pregunté si podía venir y vine"

"Si, lo sé. Pero..."

"Pero quieres estar sola con ella"

"Si"

"¿No puedo quedarme aquí un rato más?"

"Si"

"Gracias San"

"De nada"

* * *

Aunque Rachel no lo quisiera, el plan que había ideado detalladamente en su mente, incluida llevar a Santana a cenar a Breadstix el sábado como una _cita casual_ se adelantó un poco.

El sábado a la mañana, Santana le había enviado un mensaje contándole que Sue había solicitado su _Estefanizado Trasero Cubano _en prácticas, si quería seguir siendo parte del escuadrón. Y ella, sintiéndose mucho mejor, apareció.

Rachel, pensando que eso descolocaba un poco sus planes, le preguntó a la latina si quería ir a su casa al terminar con la práctica. Sin decirle que sus padres no iban a estar.

Sabía que las prácticas de Sue Sylvester, un día sábado iban a ser brutales para alguien que pasó unos cuatro días en cama por estar vomitando. Así que decidió preparar una buena comida y después, fue hacia ese cuarto que tenía al lado del suyo, que no era el baño, a preparar todo el ambiente.

Después, volvió a su cuarto y buscó lo que necesitaba saber en internet.

No se dio cuenta que dos horas habían pasado rápidamente, mientras absorbía absolutamente todo lo que necesitaba saber, hasta que sonó el timbre sacándola de sus conocimientos.

"Hola" dijo sonriéndole a Santana quien tenía una tremenda cara de dolor.

"Hola" dijo la latina entrando en la casa y dejando su bolso al lado de la puerta.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la diva y Santana sacudió la cabeza.

"No siento un solo músculo en mi cuerpo, Rachel."

"Oh...puede...puede que tenga la solución para eso" dijo la diva agarrando la mano de Santana y llevándola hacia el piso superior.

"Creo que si estas pensando en lo que estoy pensando, es ir demasiado rápido" dijo Santana cuando vio que iban hacia el cuarto de la diva. Pero, como en los últimos 3 días, Rachel ignoró lo que decía mientras repasaba en su mente todo lo que había aprendido.

"Tenemos una fascinación por los masajes en esta casa." dijo abriendo una puerta al lado de la que Santana suponía que era su habitación. "Y tenemos todo constantemente preparado. Sé hacerlos...¿confías en mi lo suficiente como para dejar que te ayude con las contracturas?"

Santana, observó a la diva y pudo ver que estaba nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio, como aquella vez después de que apareció con el traje de Brittney Spears y Santana la había felicitado. Cuando se quedaron a solas, Rachel se había mordido el labio mientras Santana la siguió elogiando.

"Si" dijo despacio y pudo ver como los ojos le brillaron alegremente.

"Gracias." dijo Rachel. "Puedes desnudarte ahí" agregó señalando un biombo a un costado de la habitación. Fue ahí, que Santana notó que en una camilla para masajes en el centro de la habitación. Plantas en cada esquina y sonaba un poco de música de fondo. Caminó rápido hasta el biombo, intentando no pensar en que todo parecía preparado.

Aunque las velas encendidas decían que si, Rachel había preparado todo.

Se desnudó detrás del biombo, respirando profundamente, y envolvió su cuerpo en un toallón, y su cabello en una toalla.

Se dijo palabras como _ánimo Santana, quizás ésta sea la única oportunidad de tener las manos de Rachel encima tuyo _o _suenas como una patética excusa de ser humano en tu cabeza, tendrías que encontrar la forma de aprovechar el momento._

"¿Estás lista?" preguntó Rachel del otro lado y Santana asintió, aunque sabía que no podía verla.

"Si" dijo sintiendo su garganta seca y saliendo de atrás del biombo. Si ya sentía la garganta seca, ahora sentía como fuego quemándole las pocas partículas de líquido que podrían haber quedado ahí dentro, ya que al ver a Rachel casi, casi, toda la humedad del ambiente fue a parar a su entrepierna. Casi no, en realidad, toda la humedad del ambiente fue a parar ahí, ya que la diva parecía tener puesto un baby doll blanco de seda.

"Acuéstate boca abajo, por favor" dijo la diva señalando la camilla y Santana asintió caminando con la mirada hacia abajo. "Y si puedes, deja suelta la toalla"

Santana se acostó en la camilla como Rachel se lo había pedido y se sacó la toalla, que quedó cubriendo solo su trasero.

Se río por lo bajo al ver que Rachel acercaba un pequeño banco para quedar a la altura de su espalda.

Pero, la risa se le evaporó cuando sintió que Rachel se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su trasero.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó girando la cabeza para mirar a la diva quien frotaba sus manos en una loción.

"Es la mejor forma que tengo de hacerlo. Por mi altura" dijo Rachel despacio.

Santana volvió a apoyar la cara en el agujero de la camilla, y cerró los ojos, deseando en estos momentos sentirse más en confianza. Si no fuera por los eventos de la semana anterior, Santana ya hubiera aprovechado la ocasión de cambiar las posiciones, pero, como todavía sentía que había perdido su oportunidad, no hacía ningún movimiento.

Gimió sin darse cuenta cuando las manos de Rachel comenzaron a deslizarse firmes por su espalda, y los dedos generaban presión en cada milímetro, buscando los nudos que podían llegar a existir.

Cuando se detenía en algún punto en particular, Santana comenzaba a murmurar cosas por lo bajo, porque eventualmente el nudo ahí ubicado iba a dejar de existir hasta dar lugar al placer de sentir las manos de Rachel nuevamente en su espalda.

Poco mas de media hora después, sintió que las manos de Rachel descendían por sus costados, hasta acariciar el perfil de sus pechos y una respiración en su oreja hizo que los pequeños pelos que tenía en la nuca se le pararan.

"Voy a masajear tus piernas, Santana" dijo Rachel y la latina pensó que tenía que encontrar la forma en que cuando la diva terminara, ella quedara sola en la habitación para quemar la camilla en la que estaba porque no podía dejar de sentir humedad corriendo por su entrepierna.

Gimió, casi como un enojo, al no sentir más el peso de Rachel en su trasero.

Pero después, cuando la diva agarró su pierna derecha y la llenó de loción con una de sus manos, se tranquilizó.

Rachel dedicó tiempo a cada pantorrilla y después, decidió atacar los muslos de Santana, con más suavidad que la que ya tenía, si eso era posible.

Poco a poco, sus manos se acercaban despacio a la entrepierna de Santana y no pudo dejar de emitir un gemido al sentir el calor irradiando desde ese lugar, que era su meta.

Pero, por alguna razón...

"¡Basta!" gritó la latina levantándose de un salto, olvidándose que estaba desnuda y alejándose de la camilla para enfrentar a Rachel.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó la diva intentando sonar inocente, pero al notar el revoleo de ojos de la latina, supo que no había logrado su objetivo.

"Sabes bien que sucede, Rachel" dijo Santana "lo que quiero saber es porque lo haces"

"Por la misma razón por la que te emborrachaste tres días seguidos la semana pasada" dijo la diva cruzando sus manos debajo de su pecho y haciendo que la latina tuviera una buena vista de su escote.

"No, no, no. No puede ser por la misma razón, si supieras..."

"¿Si supiera qué?¿Qué te emborrachaste por qué creíste que entre Quinn y yo había algo?"

"¿Cómo...?"

"Tú hablaste de más, yo hice un par de conexiones en mi cabeza, y todo se acomodó"

"¿Acomodar? ¡Estabas a punto de violarme en esa camilla!"

"No, estaba a punto de hacerte sentir bien"

"Estuve llorando tres malditos días porque pensé que había perdido mi oportunidad contigo y ¿crees que con sexo lo puedes arreglar?"

"No, pensé que con una _insinuación sexual_ te ibas a dar cuenta de que siento lo mismo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Cuándo me viste ir a dos fiestas seguidas, Santana?"

"Nunca"

"Ni siquiera soporto esas malditas fiestas. Pero cada vez que hay una, tú te me acercas toda sexy moviendo tus caderas y esos dos hermosos..." Rachel, puso sus manos sobre su pecho haciendo la forma que quería demostrar " y me preguntas si voy a ir y si voy a reservarte un baile. Baile que por cierto, todavía no hemos tenido. Y cuando te digo que no sé si voy a ir, me convences, con esa sonrisa tan...tan..¡.López!, y voy como una idiota, pensando que vas a hacer algún movimiento y no lo haces y me quedo esperando y viéndote como te tomas todo lo que posea más de 4 de graduación alcohólica y me miras con ojitos de perrito asustado. Y ésto lo noté después de darme cuenta de que eras por mi por quien estabas llorando"

"Como si no te hubieras dado cuenta cuando fuiste a mi casa y te estaba escuchando cantar"

"No creas que a veces soy muy inteligente. Y el miércoles estaba sumamente nerviosa"

"Supuse que pasar tiempo con Finn te hizo ver las cosas un poco más despacio"

"Ese idiota contagioso"

"Rachel ¿podemos hacer las cosas bien?"

"¿Cómo sería hacer las cosas bien?"

"Podemos ir a cenar y después a caminar por el parque, mientras hablamos. Puedo besarte cuando te deje en la puerta de tu casa a la hora señalada por tus padres. Llamarte por teléfono y llevarte a la escuela. Caminar por los pasillos acompañándote a clase. Y bailar abrazada a tu cuerpo cuando oficialmente ya seas mi novia."

"Creo que no las estamos haciendo bien"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque estás desnuda al frente mío"

"¿Crees que ese vestidito te tapa algo?"

Rachel se miró y se dio cuenta de que no, el vestido no la cubría en nada.

"Te espero afuera" dijo volviendo a su habitación.

Santana se quedó parada tratando de saber si esto significaba que iba a poder a hacer todas esas cosas con Rachel Berry.

* * *

Y si, a pesar del momento sexualmente cargado que tuvieron cuando Rachel le hizo un masaje, las dos morenas comenzaron el tipo de relación que Santana había descripto. Con algunos cambios. Como por ejemplo...

"Rachel, como tu amigo me preocupo por tu bienestar y me parece que esta nueva amistad que tienes con Santana es peligrosa para tu persona" dijo Finn dos semanas después del suceso de los masajes.

"¿Estás leyendo eso de una tarjeta?"

"Si, Kurt la escribió para mi"

"¿Me la permites?" preguntó la diva mientras buscaba una birome en su bolso.

"Si, por supuesto"

"Gracias" dijo agarrando la tarjeta y comenzando a escribir algo detrás.

"Ahora, como agradezco profundamente lo que estás haciendo, preocupándote por mi, quiero que vayas a decirle eso a Schuester." dijo devolviéndole la tarjeta

"Tenemos glee ahora"

"Tienes razón. Vamos y así puedo presenciar el momento en que se lo digas. Porque estoy segura, de que quieres quedar muy bien con el sr. Schuester"

"Si por supuesto, pero..."

Finn siguió a Rachel hasta el salón del coro, pensando en que era lo que había sucedido, y la diva caminó tranquila hasta una silla para sentarse a esperar a sus compañeros, que gracias a la suerte que tenía, no tardaron en llegar. Santana, caminó mirando a Finn con los ojos entrecerrados y se sentó al lado de la diva, quien inmediatamente le dijo algo al oído y la latina dijo: esto va a ser bueno.

"Finn ¿tienes algo para decirnos?" preguntó Schuester al ver a su favorito en el medio del salón.

"Si, sr. Schuester." dijo el muchacho aclarando su garganta y comenzando a leer. "Yo, Finn Hudson, declaro que a partir de este momento dejaré de perseguir a Rachel Berry, románticamente, ya que la he visto feliz con la persona con la que está y eso, como su amigo, me hace feliz. Además, de que yo no podría satisfacerla ni con un juguete sexual ya que mi problema de eyaculación precoz, arruinaría hasta ese momento. Varias veces."

Santana fue la que empezó a reírse a carcajadas, ante las palabras del muchacho y Rachel la acompañó. Finn, miró a la diva y después leyó lo que había escrito, tratando de descifrarlo y se enojó, caminando hacia ella con furia en la mirada.

"No lo creo" dijo Puck parándose en el medio.

"Pero ella lo escribió" gimió Finn

"No me importa." dijo Puck y su amigo, ex mejor amigo, y de nuevo amigo asintió saliendo del salón del coro.

* * *

El problema, no era tanto Santana quien controlaba cada segundo de Rachel en la escuela, y la protegía como _debería haberlo hecho el hombre de gelatina_ sino que nadie se dio cuenta de que no era de la ya popular y sexy latina de la que tenían que preocuparse. Sino de la otra, la morena inteligente y con voz de ángel.

"Te lo dije, las calladas son las peores" dijo Brittany mientras tomaba su helado al frente de Quinn y Santana quienes la miraban sorprendidas.

"¿En qué mundo Rachel Berry es callada?" preguntó Quinn

"Oh, vamos, sobre sexo no habla ni sabe nada, según ella y mira como conquistó a Santana." dijo Brittany señalando a latina que asentía furiosamente. Ella había terminado de contar la sesión de masajes en la casa de Rachel y como había terminado en la cita perfecta esa noche.

"Puede ser cierto" dijo Quinn

"Además, lo que le hizo a Kurt, quien era su amigo, el otro día. Increíble" dijo Brittany y las otras dos la miraron sin entender nada.

"¿Qué le hizo?" preguntó Santana que no sabía que su novia había hecho algo.

"¿No te enteraste?" preguntó Brittany

"Ni yo, Britt" dijo Quinn

"Bueno, pero tengo que empezar en el porque y sepan que Kurt no sabe quien fue y no tiene ni idea de que fue Rachel" dijo la rubia tímidamente.

Santana y Quinn asintieron y Brittany se acercó a ellas.

"¿Se acuerdan el otro día que Kurt entró en la escuela con esa chaqueta nueva mostrándola orgulloso?" preguntó Brittany

"Si, la Dolce & Gabanna" dijo Santana "Rachel dijo que puede llegar a conseguirme una por mitad de precio"

Quinn miró a la latina y después a Brittany quien se estaba mordiendo el labio para no reírse.

"Bueno, Kurt ese día arrinconó a Rachel en uno de los baños y empezó a hablarle mal de San. Y Rachel, no soportó eso. Yo lo sé porque estaba en el baño con Rachel" dijo Brittany

"¿Qué hacías en el baño con mi novia?" preguntó Santana

"Tratando de aconsejarla porque resulta que eres celosa" dijo Brittany y la latina se ruborizó.

"¿Y qué pasó?" preguntó Quinn sabiendo que si no las dejaba frenaba iban a seguir discutiendo.

"Rachel desapareció a la hora del almuerzo y volvió antes de que tuviera que entrar a clases. Un período después, la chaqueta de Kurt estaba destrozada" contó Brittany

"Si dices que fue Rachel la que desapareció ¿por qué dices que fue ella quien la rompió?" preguntó Quinn

"Rachel desapareció con la chaqueta y volvió con pedazos de tela del color de la chaqueta, que no eran una chaqueta." dijo Brittany

"O sea que no vas a tener una chaqueta a mitad de precio, Santana. La vas a tener gratis." dijo Quinn y la latina asintió. Tenía que pensar en hacer algo para que hacer sentir bien a su novia. Y lo que había pasado en el glee club con Finn el día anterior, era una buena excusa.

* * *

Finn, quien seguía sin entender lo de la tarjeta aunque cada vez que lo pensaba se enojaba, caminó directamente con otra idea hacia Rachel Berry, que estaba parada en su casillero, hablando sin parar con alguien, que el muchacho después descubrió que era Santana.

"¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa idiota en la cara?" preguntó la latina cuando él se acercó a ellas y Rachel giró sus ojos ante la pregunta de su novia y la persona que se había acercado.

"Quiero hablar con Rachel" dijo Finn y se quedó mirando a Santana, haciéndole señas con los ojos, señalando hacia otro lado, como para hacerle entender que quería que se fuera. Santana, lo miraba sin entender lo que él quería, a pesar de que si lo entendía, pero quería hacerlo enojar.

"¿De qué quieres hablar que ya no hayamos hablado, Finn?" preguntó Rachel acomodándose al lado de la latina y haciendo una cara de asco al mirar los gestos que él estaba haciendo.

"A solas" dijo Finn y casi da un paso atrás al ver no solo la ceja _Marca Registrada_ de Santana, sino también la de la diva. "O mejor no"

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Rachel y Finn inspiró y comenzó a hablar largando el aire.

"Sé que tenemos un gran pasado, pero ahora es como te decía ayer, Rachel. Estoy realmente preocupado por esta nueva amistad que pareces tener con Santana. Ella no merece una nueva oportunidad, y mucho menos que seas su amiga. Es una persona vil y falsa y seguramente está planeando algo para aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhh..." gritó Finn agachándose para agarrar su entrepierna que había sido atacada por la pierna de una mujer. Él obviamente miró a Santana (entre su dolor, por supuesto) pero ésta miraba sorprendida a la diva quien parecía que estaba hechando humo de lo enojada que estaba.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó la latina tratando de poner una mano en el hombro de su novia.

"Estoy cansada" dijo Rachel mirando a Santana y mirando a su alrededor, en donde la gente de la que iba hablar, más el resto de los estudiantes que estaban en ese pasillo aparecieron. "Primero, viene Kurt y me habla mal de Santana como si la conociera. ¿La conoce? No, por supuesto que no, pero cree que tiene el derecho. Después, Mercedes, Artie, Tina y el sr. Schuester. Después, envían a Finn, porque se lo quieren sacar de encima. Bueno, me cansé. Si alguien más tiene alguna queja con respecto a mi relación con Santana, por favor, envíele una carta a Gandalf el gris, obtendrán pronta respuesta. Pero presten atención, que ésto o peor les va a pasar si vuelven a decirme algo en contra de Santana o solo intentarlo" Finn seguía agachado al frente de ella y Rachel lo empujó, haciéndolo caer. Después, logró sacar sus manos de la entrepierna y comenzó a pisar su miembro con su zapato. "No solo eres chiquito de cerebro sino también ahí abajo, Finn. DEJA DE MOLESTARME Y MOLESTAR A SANTANA." gritó al final haciendo más presión sobre esa parte delicada de la anatomía masculina y agarrando a Santana quien miraba con la boca abierta lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

"Si el día de los masajes estaba húmeda, ahora creo que acabo de obtener al mísmisimo océano atlántico en mi ropa interior" dijo Santana mientras caminaban hacia el aula.

"Lastima que vas a tener que esperar hasta después de clases" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Santana abrazando a la diva y pegándola a su cuerpo.

"Mis padres se fueron tooodo el fin de semana. Estoy sola" dijo Rachel seductoramente mientras uno de sus dedos se movía por el cuello de la latina.

"Ohhh..."

"Pensaba que podíamos terminar esa sesión de masajes..."

"Mmm...me gusta la idea siempre y cuando también pueda tocarte."

"Entonces es buena mi idea de pasar todo el fin de semana completamente desnuda en tu compañía"

"Muy, muy buena" dijo Santana besando a Rachel para intentar sentir algo, aunque sea, que no fuera directamente a su entrepierna. Obviamente, besarla era una muy mala opción. Rachel era experta en excitarla solo con su lengua.

* * *

_Buenas!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Originalmente, acá terminaba mi Pezberry Week, porque en este entran el día 6 y 7._

_Pero...después se me ocurrió una idea y lo metí para que fueran 7 así que mañana tienen el ultimo shot de esta colección._

_Ahora, siendo por fin el hermoso y fantástico fin de semana, paso a responder las reviews de los dos capítulos anteriores._

**_HarukaIs:_**_ tengo un problema visual con Schuester, no sé porque. Esta es mi forma de liberarlo. Jajajaja. Y no sé de donde surgen realmente mis historias, pero me alegra que te haya gustado el 5! Gracias por la review!_

**_pumpkin513:_**_me alegro que te guste el JulyBerry, a mi me encantó después de que me tropecé con dos fics muy buenos. Gracias por leerme y por la review! _

**_BelleBerryD:_**_muchas gracias! el 4 me encanta a mi también y gracias por responderme en lo de JulyBerry. En cuanto a mi imaginación, como le respondo a alguien más arriba, no tengo ni idea de donde surge. Solo sé que está ahí, para acosarme hasta que no lo dejo escrito. Gracias por la review!_

**_Wanda-Maria840: _**_Gracias por la review!  
_

**_Amalia:_**_espero que éste capítulo haya cubierto lo de Rachel conquistando a Santana, de forma muy poco convencional. Gracias por la review! _

**_AndruSol: _**_intentaré responder todas juntas:__ Sobre el 1, la verdad, me gustó pensar que quizás Naya no sigue a Lea en twitter porque en realidad, estan ocultándose (soñar no cuesta nada, jajajaja) Sobre el 2, posta que a Santana también me la imaginé así cuando escribía ese one shot, pero me pareció dejarlo a la imaginación de la lectora, y si, estaba empuñando el arma. Sobre el 3, ¿ensañamiento con Schuester?¿Yo? Naahhh, ni que fuera el peor profesor del siglo. ¿Si lo es? Jajajaja No hablemos de Finn __ ¿Crees que Santana prestaría a Rachel un ratito, aún a su mejor amiga? _. Sobre el 4, no tengo ningún problema con Quinn, jajajaja, solo quise sacar su lado competitivo. Me parece genial Quinn, da muchos espectros para escribirla. Al final de este testamento te dejo mi opinión sobre Quinntana en el capítulo del jueves. Y sobre el último, si ubico cual traje decís, igualmente el del fic no era tan brillantemente cueril. Jajajaja. Ahora, pasemos a Quinntana. Me gustó la idea de Quinntana y el capítulo. No es un ship que sigo, pero es porque le falta una variable fundamental. Pero fue muy bueno verlas a las dos sonriendo tanto. Casi, casi, que me paso al fandom Quinntana. Pero no está Rachel Berry ahí, así que no me pasé. Jajaja. Ya si hablamos de un Fapezberry...bueno. Quien sabe. Y lo de JulyBerry...veremos que sale, ya estoy en eso. Gracias por las reviews! Besotes!  


**_NayNayRiversss: _**_muchas gracias por la review! Ya queda un solo capítulo y mañana va a estar!  
_

_Gracias por las revies, favorites y alerts!_

_Saludirijillos._

_Lore._


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** The Secret(s)  
**Autor: **writergleek  
**Chapter:** 1/1  
**Pairing:** Santana/Rachel  
**Summary: **Pezberry week día 7. Santana se siente insegura ante los secretos que su novia posee con ella. Aunque no sabe cuales son esos secretos. Rachel presiente que es momento de contarle. ¿Todo sucede demasiado tarde?  
**Word Count: **2,099  
**Rating:** T por ,las dudas.

* * *

**The Secret(s)**

Rachel Berry tenía un secreto. O eso pensaba Santana. Aunque no podía saber bien que era.

Primero, eran esas extrañas desapariciones durante las horas de clase. Después, cuando empezaron a ser amigas, se dio cuenta de que Rachel no solía ser tan puntual como quería que el resto del mundo fuera. Y por último, cuando comenzaron a ser pareja y a pasar las noches juntas, pre y post primera vez de Rachel, desaparecía de la cama para volver con el sol asomando por este.

Santana quiso sacar un par de veces el tema a la luz, pero se arrepintió a los segundos. Si la respuesta era la que esperaba, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir? Se había enamorado de la diva y no tenía forma de volver atrás sin obtener un corazón roto.

Más allá del secreto de Rachel, últimamente había problemas en el glee club, ya que varias personas habían hecho pública su atracción hacia ella. Lo cual, alimentaba los celos de Santana y su imaginación, en los momentos en que su novia desaparecía.

A pesar de los "te amo" y orgasmos compartidos, Santana no se sentía segura. No sabía si era por las miradas que las otras personas le enviaban, como sabiendo algo que ella no sabía, o si era solo cuestión de tiempo, pero ni siquiera tenía una mínima idea de donde venía esa terrible sensación de inseguridad. Más allá de las desapariciones, por supuesto.

A veces, pensaba que a Rachel le estaba pasando algo, porque la encontraba observándola con una mirada que mezclaba tristeza con amor.

Y Santana sabía que la diva la amaba, más de lo que ella podía merecer, pero Rachel la amaba. Y no sabía que hacer con esos celos y esa inseguridad que sentía constantemente cuando estaban separadas.

Seguirla no era una opción. Porque las 10 primeras, y únicas, veces que lo había intentado la diva había desaparecido cuando doblaba una esquina, que daba a un callejón cerrado, o detrás de un árbol, o en un baño público, o en...tantos lugares que eran incomprensibles.

Por eso, ahora se encontraba en una fiesta de Puckerman, tres meses después de que la inseguridad golpeara su pecho con toda la fuerza del planeta, casi borracha, esperando por su novia que, dos horas después de la acordada, no había llegado.

"Te noto preocupada" dijo Quinn parándose a su lado. Santana estaba apoyada contra una pared, cerveza en mano, de número ya olvidado, mirando la gente bailar.

"Rachel está llegando tarde" dijo la latina

"La verdad tus facciones son más lindas cuando estás relajada" dijo la rubia y la latina giró su rostro para mirarla.

"¿Estás borracha?"

"Algo"

"Si, yo también" dijo Santana volviendo a mirar a la gente.

"¿Dónde está tu pequeña novia?" preguntó Quinn acercándose más a Santana y quedando esta vez de frente.

"No lo sé" dijo la latina quien sin quererlo, lamió sus labios y miró los de la rubia

"Mejor" dijo Quinn besando a Santana de improviso.

Santana respondió el beso pensando que quizás así se resolvería su problema con la diva, pero cuando sintió la lengua de Quinn pedir permiso, decidió que ya era demasiado y empujó a la rubia que se había apoyado sobre ella.

"Quinn yo..." comenzó a decir, hasta que sintió que los pelos de su nuca se erizaron, y al mirar a la derecha, pudo ver a Rachel Berry, su novia hacía un año y medio, mirándola con dolor. "Rachel" dijo Santana dando un paso hacia la diva, quien decidió salir de la casa y desaparecer. Como solía hacerlo.

* * *

Rachel Berry tenía un secreto. Bueno, tres, si se contaba las dos cosas especiales que podía hacer, sin siquiera esforzarse.

En realidad, se decía que podían llegar a ser cuatro secretos, si contaba con que estaba a las órdenes de la Cia.

Cuando comenzó a desaparecer en horarios de clase, comenzó a quejarse con su jefe porque llamaba demasiado la atención, y su jefe lo sabía. Por lo tanto, comenzaron a limitar las desapariciones. ¿Qué desapariciones? Bueno, por ahora solo bastaba saber que Rachel Berry tenía la posibilidad de trasladarse de un lugar a otro, solo teniendo las coordenadas. Lo cual para la CIA era muy conveniente. Y también podía volar. Lo cual también era conveniente para esa agencia gubernamental.

Sus padres eran agentes secretos, que estuvieron involucrados en el final _oficial_ de la Guerra Fría. Cuando, fueron libres de los viajes al exterior y de identidades desconocidas, se establecieron en Estados Unidos y decidieron formar una familia. Rachel Berry era una bebé de probeta, en el cual se realizaron experimentos que le proveyeron esos poderes especiales. Para la edad de 12 años, cuando sus poderes se comenzaron a manifestar con más fuerza, la CIA pudo notar que Rachel era la persona indicada para ciertas misiones.

Por lo tanto, a pesar de que la Guerra Fría para el mundo había terminado en 1989, en el s. XXI, Rachel era una de las tantas espías que se podían encontrar en el _campo de batalla_. Aunque nadie sabía de su existencia. Mucho menos los _enemigos._

Lo que sucedía, es que Rachel Berry tenía tres poderes que utilizaba generalmente. Se podía trasladar a cualquier lugar del mundo con solo saber las coordenadas, podía volverse invisible y podía volar.

Cada cosa le servía para infiltrarse en cuarteles secretos, poder pasar por lugares que tenían sensores de peso en el suelo y robar material ultrasecreto que ayudaba a su Nación a mantener su hegemonía mundial en cuanto a guerra, bloquear y evitar las cámaras de seguridad era una gran ventaja también.

Por lo tanto, cada vez que el brazalete que tenía en su muñeca izquierda comenzaba a calentarse, Rachel sabía que tenía que salir de donde estuviera y dirigirse a la oficina de su jefe, que resultaba ser su padre, Hiram y llevar a cabo la misión que tuviera que llevar a cabo.

Sabía, desde el momento en que comenzó su amistad con Santana, que tarde o temprano iba a tener que contarle la verdad. La sensación se acrecentó cuando comenzaron a tener una relación que las involucraba románticamente. Y sobre todo, cuando perdió su virginidad con la latina, porque realmente la amaba.

Pero, sabía que últimamente la duda estaba entrando en la cabeza de su novia, y que a veces, la miraba como sospechando algo. Santana era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, y generalmente dejaba que sus celos le ganaran de mano.

Por eso, ese día de la fiesta de Noah, Rachel había ido a hablar con sus padres para discutir los pasos a seguir. Sentía que la estaba perdiendo y no quería hacerlo por causa de las órdenes de la CIA.

Cuando llegaron a un acuerdo, Rachel volvió a su casa, se cambió para la fiesta y se dirigió a la casa de Noah Puckerman.

Obviamente, no esperaba ver a Santana besando a Quinn. Pero eso no evitó que sintiera que su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos, como un espejo. Decidió marcharse, aún cuando vio la boca de Santana llamarla. La sintió seguirla, pero apenas puso un pie afuera de la puerta, decidió hacerse invisible.

* * *

Ya casi una semana había pasado de la fiesta, y Santana no dejaba de aparecer a distintas horas en la casa de los Berry buscando a Rachel. Quería explicarle y quizás así, juntaría coraje para enfrentarla con respecto a sus secretos. No había nadie, como en los cinco días anteriores. Y no podía sacarse a Quinn de encima, quien públicamente confesó que ahora no le interesaba más Rachel Berry, sino que ahora quería estar con Santana. Y vaya si la rubia era insistente, sobre todo remarcando una y otra vez las constantes ausencias de la diva.

Bueno, por lo menos eso hizo hasta esa misma mañana, en la que Santana estalló de dolor al frente de todos los que estaban escuchando las supuestas escapadas sexuales entre Quinn y ella y le gritó que nunca se acostaría con: "una perra frígida que no sabe que demonios quiere en esta vida y no soporta ver a su mejor amiga feliz"

Quinn se quedó como una estatua mirando la figura de Santana abandonar la escuela rumbo a lo de los Berry, para otro intento vacío de saber de su novia.

Así que con la cabeza gacha, volvió a su auto, rumbo a su casa.

Y, casi estrella su vehículo los últimos metros, cuando notó quien era la figura sentada en sus escaleras.

"¡Rachel!" dijo Santana corriendo hacia la diva, después de estacionar el auto.

La diva levantó la mirada y Santana pudo notar que todavía seguía dolida. "No quise besarla, ella me besó. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la empujé. Rachel, sabes que nunca te engañaría, te amo demasiado. Pero tienes esto de guardar un secreto importante y desapareces sin decirme a donde vas o a la noche cuando estamos juntas. Y siento...que no confías en mi"

"Lo siento" fue la respuesta de la diva, después de todo lo que Santana le había dicho. La latina la miró sorprendida, ella era la que tenía que pedir disculpas y no Rachel.

"Yo tengo que pedirte disculpas"

"Lo sé, pero no has sido la culpable. Bueno, en cierta forma si, pero yo mantuve esa parte de mi, lejos tuyo. Y sentía que te estaba alejando"

"No quiero estar con Quinn, Rachel. Solo quiero estar contigo."

"¿Quieres sentarte?" preguntó Rachel colgando sus manos a sus costados, aunque Santana pensó que era al lado de ella. "¿Podrías sentarte encima mío?" preguntó cuando vio que se sentaba en el escalón a su lado.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Santana mirando las piernas de la diva.

"Por favor"

Santana asintió y, pasando una pierna por encima de las de Rachel y se acomodó mirando a la diva a los ojos, quien no le devolvía la mirada.

"¿Podrías agarrarte de mi?" preguntó después Rachel, conectando ahora si sus miradas. Santana asintió y pasó sus manos por los hombros de la diva, acercándose mucho más a ella.

"Extraño sentirte así" dijo cuando sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia.

"Yo también" dijo Rachel besando a Santana quien inmediatamente cerró los ojos, lo cual hizo que Rachel aprovechara la situación.

Cuando se separaron, Santana fue quien gritó de miedo.

"¿Qué rayos está pasando?" dijo al mirar detrás de Rachel, en donde podía ver claramente como su casa pasaba al frente de ella, como si de un ascensor en subida se tratara.

"Este es uno de los secretos que te estaba ocultando" dijo la diva y la latina miró hacia sus costados y hacia abajo y pudo notar que cada vez tenían el piso más lejos. "Si te pones más nerviosa, no voy a poder sostenerte y te vas a caer" agregó

Santana, abrazó con más fuerza a la diva y vio que su madre salía al balcón, un solo metro al lado de ellas. Esperó que mirara en su dirección, pero cuando lo hizo, no reaccionó ante lo que ahora estaba sucediendo cada vez más arriba.

"No nos pueden ver" susurró Rachel.

"¿Por qué susurras?" le preguntó en el mismo tono de voz

"Porque si nos pueden escuchar"

"¿Cómo que no nos pueden ver?"

"Puedo hacerme invisible y el hecho de que me estés tocando, hace que también te vuelvas invisible."

"Ohh..." dijo Santana.

"¿Podemos volver ahora a la tierra y te explicó todo?"

"¿No podemos hacer el amor ahora en el aire y después volvemos?"

"No"

"De acuerdo."

* * *

Santana era la mujer más feliz del mundo unos días después. Quinn no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Menos después de que cada vez que la rubia tocaba el tema de las ausencias de Rachel, Santana sonriera sabiendo que la iba a poner más nerviosa.

"Es fin de semana largo" dijo la diva apareciendo a su lado.

"¿Y?" preguntó Santana agarrando inmediatamente su mano.

"No sé, podríamos ir por ahí"

"¿Por ahí?"

"Falta que te muestre mi último secreto"

"Cierto"

"¿Quieres ir a algún lado?"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio"

"Quiero ir a...a...a...La Polinesia"

"Te paso a buscar a las 8"

* * *

"No creo que haga más de estos viajes" dijo Rachel mientras besaba el muslo interior de Santana.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la latina agarrando el cabello de su novia y tirando un poco más hacia arriba.

"Porque hemos pasado todo el fin de semana haciendo esto" dijo Rachel antes de lamer la vagina de Santana y comenzar a escuchar gritar su nombre, una y otra vez. "Y no disfrutamos de la playa" agregó cuando terminó con su cometido.

* * *

_Buenass!_

_Para terminar la Pezberry Week #3 les dejé el que yo llamo "el raro de la familia" porque todavía no sé muy bien de donde saqué la idea. _

_Ahora, van a tener unos cuantos días para descansar de mi, porque a pesar de que tengo de Detective Privado varios capítulos terminados, me faltan los últimos detalles para el final de Error, y una gran parte de un JulyBerry...creo que me vieron todos los días esta semana. jajajaja. Así que ahora a descansar la visión y la mente, las dejo. El camino al Jedi es complicado pero huele a rosas (?)_

_Dejando de lado mi extraño domingo a la mañana..._

_nini: muchas gracias por la review! y por leerlo! Saludos!  
_

_Amalia: y lo iba a dejar seguir. Mis dedos me rogaban que escribiera la continuación de esa parte. Pero iba a arruinar la historia, según otra parte de mi, que ganó la discusión. Yo no sé si me hubiera detenido en ese momento. Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_HarukaIs: gracias por la review!_

_AndruSol: cuando me imaginé a Rachel haciéndole lo que le hizo a Finn, no pude dejar de reírme. Lo admito, para mi fue muy gracioso. Gracias por leer mis historias y por la review! Besos!_

_pumpkin513: Gracias por la review! Si, adoro pezberry (no sé si se nota) pero, bueno, ya como dije más arriba, estoy trabajando en el julyberry. Saludos!_

_Gracias además, por las reviews, favorites y alerts._

_Espero que hayan pasado una buena Pezberry Week. _

_Y, nos vemos en alguno de los otros fics. Jajajaja_

_Saludirijillos!_

_Lore_


End file.
